Authoria: Merry Authormas Chronicles
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: It was gonna be a fine Authormas day, or at least that's what the Goddess of Authoria would think. (2019 Christmas will be the Last Chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Merrily Happily Christmas Day to my fellow Authorians!**

 **CANON CHAPTER**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **All of the contents here are purely mine.**

* * *

 **(2017)** **  
** **" _Authoria: Merry Authormas_ _"  
_ \- chapter made by: _Authoria - The Heart_**

 **\- Beta Read by: _Derp'Koz_**

 **(Special Thanks to my dearest Authorians!)**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Kingdom of Authoria, the Realm of Creation**

 **LOCATION: Sciesta the First District - one of the Five Districts of Middle Division of Authoria**

 **TIME: 10:32 AM - December 25, XXXX**

 **(Third POV)**

 _(BGM Play:_ _[MapleStory BGM] Happyville: White Christmas)_

The golden city with roads made silver, these were now currently covered in white, soft matter: Snow. The usual phenomenon was rare in Authoria and if it happened, it was a gift from their goddess. Whatever the reasons, the people (or Authors) will not waste this opportunity and because of that, most of the three divisions of districts are littered with people. Enjoying their time with their family, their friends and others. Some are alone but the look on their faces when they interacted with the other people erased the feeling of loneliness.

In one of the busy streets of the district, there's a fair-skinned woman with a raven hair that reaches her lower back, she has a long side bangs almost reaching her shoulders while the bangs simply framed her forehead. A blue rose ornament rests in the left side of her hair, the stem is hidden under her hair, above her ear. She is currently wearing an unattached long-sleeved red dress that barely reaches her waist, exposing some lower portions of her belly, and it shows an unholy amount of her cleavage with white puffy fur at the edges. A black choker with one white stripe horizontally. She also wore a red skirt barely reaching her knees and as for her leggings, she wore red long tights. A pair of red shoes with a pair of round puffy cotton adorned on the top. Despite the cold but happy atmosphere as the snow rained upon her, she wasn't happy in the slightest, at least not her features. Judging by her expression, she wore a neutral expression but deep inside, a dormant volcano is waiting to explode, most likely angry and irritated as her left eyebrow twitched.

* * *

 **Authorialace - Account Throne Room**

 _ **The Headians**_

 ** _\- The Goddess of Authoria: Authoria - The Heart_**

 **"With your imagination: bring forth the new Creation."**

 _ **\- The Candidate of Authoria: CAuthoria-The Candidate**_

 _ **"**_ **Live your life with your free will! Carve your own fate: the destined is yet to await!"**

 _ **\- The Oracle of Authoria: OAuthoria - The Oracle**_

 **"Ah, the secrets beyond is unreasonable. The Veil of Creation."**

'Grr! I hate you, Jamey! You're the worst. Making me wore this stupid costume!' She thought angrily as she sighed in sadness. 'Then again, maybe Middo-chan is right...'

In a big room made up of gold and silver, adorned with rubies and diamonds in the room. A golden throne-like chair stood tall adorned with a big hole and a rotating symbol of Authoria, with two yellow orbits around the symbol. A woman sat on it, with a young man standing a few feet away.

The woman wearing a French maid outfit, short sleeves that reached her shoulders and a black dress with an apron tied around her lower midriff. The sleeves on her shoulders are wide. A frilly maid headband adorned her head with a red rose on the right side of her face, the stem is covered by her hair, probably above her ear. A tight, fishnet leggings completed by a pair of black, one inch heels.

The young man, meanwhile, had a light chocolate skin with a short black hair. He's wearing a red shirt with the Authoria symbol on the back and long black pants. Has a red bandana tied around his right forearm and was wearing black-rimmed glasses on his face. He seems to be holding a set of clothes.

"What?!" She yelled in shock as she stood from her seat and stared at her younger brother with a 'please-no' expression. "You're gonna make me wear that?! Please no Jamey!"

The young man, Jamey, smirked at her as he lifted in front of him her supposed costume for the holiday. "I'm not gonna accept a 'no', sis." He pushed the outfit to her. "Come on, just try it and enjoy the Snowia!" He dropped the clothes (intentionally) in front of her. The woman instinctively grabbed the clothing before it fell. She then noticed him walking away.

"He-Hey! Where are you going?" Jamey turned around to look at his sister who is giving her puppy dog eyes, pleading him that maybe it was just one big joke. The young man almost faltered as he started to notice tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

He looked at her as he tried to think of something that could change his sister's puppy dog eyes while struggling at the same time. "Uh... Huh... Aha! I have mangoes!"

"Mangoes?! Where?!" The young woman instantly stopped her puppy dog eyes and it was replaced by a glittering star with a drool at the corner of her mouth as she darted her eyes across the room.

Given by opportunity, the young man quickly left as soon as possible as the woman noticed him. "Wha-? Wait!" She puffed her cheeks as it turned red in embarrassment. "Why are my puppy dog eyes always countered?!" She cried helplessly, holding the clothes on her chest given to her by her younger brother.

She sighed in despair as she looked at the clothes and blushed upon closer look. "This is way too tight..." She thought hopelessly as she started to cry.

"Cut that already, Lady Ance." Spoke a new voice. "It is unlikely to see you in that state." Another person entered the room. A handsome, tall, fair-skinned man with a back slicked hair. A white monocle rested on his right eye. He was wearing a black tailcoat with long sleeves reaching his wrist with a red button uniform underneath the tailcoat and black long pants and her feet paired by two black boots.

"Seeing you in that state is rather unforgiving to me." He approached the crying woman and flicked his index and thumb as a tissue appeared in his hand. He held out his tissue in front of the woman. The latter stopped crying and snatched the tissue away from the tall man's hand.

The woman took a few sneezes and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and faced the tall man with a now a-okay expression with a bright, wide smile adorned her face. "Thank you, Middo-chan!"

"It was nothing, Lady Ance." The tall man said with a neutral look. But if someone looked closely, there's a small red blush on his cheeks. "A-Anyway, just simply call me Shi."

"Buuut I liked calling you Middo, Middo-chan." The woman, Ance, countered with a pout.

'Gah' Middo's mind is crumbling apart as his facade twitches at the cute expression his Milady was doing right now. But his strong-willed face didn't fall as he replied. "Call me whatever you wish, Lady Ance."

"Yay! Middo-chan! Middo-" She cheered but was interrupted.

"Maybe you need to wear that." Middo quickly replied, ending her cheer as he pointed at the set of red clothes that are in her hands. As much as he enjoyed his Milady's happiness, it was embarrassing to continue to call him by a 'cute' nickname. "Understand Lady Ance; In this day, it is important we enjoy this moment together... You can call it a 'once-in-a-lifetime' experience.

Ance made an 'Ooh' expression before nodding in understanding. "Okay!"

"Very well." He said as he turned around, his back facing her. However, before he could take a step, she asked him.

"Is that gonna be your clothing for this occasion?"

Middo looked at his attire and turned his head to look at her and give her a nod before facing the front again. "I shall see you happy on your own kingdom, Milady."

* * *

 **(Back at Ance)**

 ** _The Managerians_**

 ** _\- The Black Demon of Authoria: MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon_**

 **"Hail the monster of the light, the demon that hunts anything in sight."**

 ** _\- The Guardian of Authoria: MAuthorian - Remited_**

 **"To guard: be Milady, to protect: be Authoria!"**

 ** _-The Warrior of Authoria: MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright_**

 **"Raise your sword, as the golden sky bathed in forth."**

'That's the first time Middo-chan called me that.' Ance put a finger on her chin as she pondered in that thought. 'I supposed that's what Uncle Zilean told me then.'

Then, a transparent image formed in front of her. Out came an old man laughing while wearing a set of Santa clothes while carrying a large bag of gifts and presents. And the image simply disappeared.

'That's what you call special.' An old voice echoed in her mind. 'If someone calls you with nice intentions, that's what you call special.'

'Thanks, grandpa.' She closed her eyes and suppressed a giggle that was intending to escape between her lips.

"Hey, Lady Ance!"

"Kyah!"

She tripped in surprise as her right foot slipped over the snow. Time seemed to slow down as her hand instinctively reached out, and a hand grabbed her and pulled.

"Whoa!"

And found herself in a very close proximity of her savior. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before noticing their short distance and instantly separated with a shade of red on their faces.

"I-I am sorry Lady Ance, for scaring you." A young man said as the shade of red washed off his face and was now wearing a terrified expression. He had a fair skin with a dark brown hair and dark brown eyes while wearing eyeglasses. He is wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and an unzipped hoodie just in case the climate were to change when traveling, a set of blue jeans and with black shoes. "It was unintentional, I swear." His head bowed in shame.

Ance blinked at him before leaning forward as she gently grabbed his chin, lifting his face up to meet hers. "Lift your head, my Guardian." The man quickly complied and straightened himself.

Ance was about to speak when she heard a whistle to her right as she saw two young men. The one on the right is looking to the side while wearing an 'innocent' look as he whistled. The one on the left is raising his eyebrow at the first person.

The one who's whistling has fair skin, maybe slightly pale. He is wearing a red shirt, regular jeans, green and white shoes, and a white leather jacket. He has blue and black eyes, black on the left, blue on the right. He has noticeable dark blue hair that goes down to his shoulders. He is carrying on his right shoulder a bag of wrapped gifts with a big red and white striped 'candy' cane stamped on the bag.

The other one also had a fair skin. He has silver hair that covered his right eye. Said hair had strands of black, whitish blue, green, purple, and red. His eyes were shut closed. He wore a jet black zip-up hoodie, that was half zipped up, showing his white undershirt. Said undershirt had a red stripe in the center going alongside with white stripes going down the sides. He wore red fingerless gloves with a pair of matching purple boots. Finally, he had a black choker with a red pearl in the middle.

Ance rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "Please Apoca, you're so easy."

"Huh? Why me?" The one who's whistling stopped and faced her with a puzzled look.

"Who could it be then?" The three said in synchronize as Ance leaned with her arms crossed under her well-endowed chest.

"Rude!"

"And stop staring way too intently at Lady Ance's chest." The shut-eyes said, who 'noticed' the faux reaction coming from his companion because of his eyes and a sudden trail of drool on the corner of his mouth. Lady Ance heard this and instantly straightened herself and covered her chest.

"Eew! You pervert!" Ance shouted at him.

But the blue-haired man suddenly leaped towards her, surprising the woman who didn't know what to do. "Here I go pillows of Authoria~"

And a shadow moved between them.

"Oof!" The blue-haired man, fell on the ground flat. Standing in front of his fallen body is the same dark brown haired guy who is raising his fist with a pissed off expression.

"Please don't do that in front of me." He said with a chilling tone in his voice.

Ance sweat dropped at what happened to Apoca before looking at his savior. "Thank you, Remitted."

"Just a simple whack on his head is enough to make him fall on his pillows of cold snow," Remitted said, before making a small smile in front of her. "You're welcome, Lady Ance.

Then Apoca's hand could be seen at the corner, raising a 'thumbs up'.

The shut-eyes approached Ance. Despite his eyes closed, he knows exactly where he was 'looking' at. "It was legendarily rare for you, Lady Ance, to change into your usual attire. Even in our anniversary, except the time when you held the ceremony."

"W-Well, Jamey forced me to wear this." Ance replied with a small blush as she scratched her cheek. "It's just way too tight than my French maid though."

Remitted and the other sweatdropped at this reply. The latter turned his gaze on the ground, specifically the one who is simply twitching by his feet. He crouched and grabbed the collar of Apoca's shirt. The blue haired young man didn't respond. Then he turned back to the woman. "Shall I leave the place and fight Xazathra, Lady Ance?"

"No, you can't. No matter what you do, he will not die." Came a quick response by Apoca as he finally awoken from his 'unconsciousness'. Then he noticed his feet are not touching the ground, he looked at the ground then to the shut-eyes with a glare. "Put me down, Eric." He spoke sternly.

The silver-haired man rolled his eyes and he let go of Apoca's collar. The latter brushed off the snows on his clothes.

Warrior turned back his gaze at Ance. "By the way, Lady Ance, where are you going?"

"Nothing important, Warrior." Ance simply said.

Remitted gives her a concerned look. "Are you sure, Lady Ance? Maybe, I can accompany you."

"No no, it's fine." Ance smiled at his concern but she declined his help. "I'm simply trying to 'enjoy' this occasion somewhere peaceful." She said with a quote.

"I see, well then, excuse us Lady Ance. We have gifts to give." Remitted excused himself and quickly grabbed Apoca's head, the latter saw a busty lady and was already crouching to leap for the heavens. Luckily, Remitted grabbed his head firmly, preventing him to do so.

"Where do you think you're doing?" Remitted said with a comical vein popping out of his head. "Leaping on to women like that, to Lady Ance no less. You're so shameful." He started talking while dragging a whining Apoca by the left leg.

Warrior sighed at the two as he gave Ance a quick farewell and followed the two. The ravenette simply waved her hands at them and shouted a 'Bye!'. Then, she turned around and proceeds to walk forward.

As she walked, her eyes wandered around with mixed looks. The snowflakes silently touching her exposed skin brought shivers down her spine. Then it dawned on her.

'I forgot: I hate cold.' She thought grimly but she didn't stop walking and continued on to her destination.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Dyutx the Third District - one of the Five Districts of Middle Division of Authoria**

 **TIME: 12:54 PM**

Ance tiredly sat on a wooden bench with gold frames. She was not used to walking such distances and preferred to simply fly, it was much easier but it can cause unwanted attention to her people and she doesn't want that. Since it is her first time, enjoying this day would be tiring.

She rested her right leg on her left knee as her chest heaves in and out. As far as she knows, it is not healthy to be in cold and sweating hot at the same time.

Walking could be tiring but Ance managed to tolerate such thing. It could at least improve her health, at least for her human form.

Looking around, a few meters in front of her is one of the cosplay shops in this division filled with all kinds of cosplays that came from either anime or movies. It might be her imagination but she swear she saw a very familiar twin-tailed ravenette, or maybe it's just her being tired and imagining things again.

On her left, beside the bench, is a golden lamppost which shines with a bright white light. Behind her is the silver road with cars passing by each every few seconds or minutes whilst people passed by in front of her, doing what seems much more important in their life.

'I wonder what's going on with Butter.' She hadn't talk with the Golden Hunter for a while now so maybe this day is the best shot to talk to him. She stood up from her seat and started to walk to her right.

" **Ance**..."

* * *

 **LOCATION: Fgutuvi the Fourth District - one of the Five Districts of Middle Division of Authoria**

 **TIME: 1:43 PM**

 _ **The Authorians**_

 ** _\- The Golden Hunter of Authoria: Authorian - ButterHunter_**

 **"By my bow, you will blow!"**

"Whoa! Calm down girl, here's your candy cane." A very tall, young man holding a bag of candy canes stood over as he gives a small candy cane to a little girl who gives him smile and a 'thank you!' in return as she skipped away happily to her parents. Jealous with this, several kids around him started hugging his legs and gave several puppy dog eyes in order to give them first. Meanwhile, the parents simply smiled at the scene before them.

Ance swore she hates being so short in front of the tall people. She can tolerate Middonaito because, well, he's not THAT tall than this guy (Middo is most likely 6'1" whereas this guy is 6'4").

The tall, fair-skinned young man, wore red T-shirts with red shorts, and a red triangular hat with a cotton tail at the tip. His hair is about an inch long, and chocolate brown in color. His eyes are about the same color as his hair. He has a small beard and wore a small smile while sweatdropping.

As Ance approached him, the tall man notices her. He instantly called her for help. "Lady Ance! A little help here?"

She almost hissed at him for calling her like that, in the middle of the crowd no less. But she remembered that her people called/known her as 'Lady Åuthoria'. So she simply pauses her steps before continuing to walk towards him. Then upon closer look, the tall man was surprised.

"What's the sudden get up?" He said, pointing at her outfit. "Wow, this is the first time I saw you change your attire."

Ance sighed hopelessly, "Am I gonna thank you for a compliment or yell at you because of an insult."

"Both." Shockingly, at least to the ravenette, both the tall man and the children answered her. Feeling a cold sweat, she looked at the children then an idea formed in her mind. She crouched over the children and looks up at the tall man.

"What's going on? You can't give them candies?" She said with a sad tone while looking at him, by some fate, the kids turned back to him and gave him a sad look. Which are worse than the puppy dog eyes.

The tall, young man gave her a cold sweat. "I-It's not like that, it's because, uhm..."

"Yeees?" Ance raised her eyebrow as she leaned the side of her body with a hand on her ear.

"I hate bending." The brown-haired lad admitted. "It kinda hurts in the back to bend at close proximity."

"Okay then," Ance said straightening up as she grabbed a few pieces of candy canes from his bag in a matter of second and started to give the children who cheered up.

As the children were given up enough candies, they all left with their families, with sweets in their hands. Ance watched the last child happily walking towards his family before walking away. Then she turned to the tall man with a coy smile. "I thought you were in your workshop?"

"Nah, I closed it. I wanted to spend this rare day without someone bugging me." He explained with a small smile. "What about you, Lady Ance?"

"Same as your reasons, Butter." The raven-haired woman told him.

The brown-haired young man nodded. "May you excuse me? It is time for me to leave"

Ance blinked before giggling and playfully slapped his arm. "Now don't be like that, you can go."

Butter gave her a small chuckle. "Sorry. Now, see you later, Lady Ance." With that, he started to walk away as he slumped the bag with a few candy canes left over his right shoulder.

The ravenette watched his back before smiling. 'He can be such a goof sometimes.' She thought before walking to the opposite direction from where Butter had gone.

* * *

 _ **\- The Breaker of Auhtoria: Authorian-NiotcifnaF**_

 **"Don't tempt, my uncountable dept."**

 _ **\- The Nomad of Authoria: Authorian- NepNeko**_

 **"The end of your story, will be a new chapter of season it'll be."**

She passed around the corner and simply watched her people do the usual things in their life. In each building, there's no alleyway, she didn't saw poor men and women, instead, she saw a happy family. Watching the scene of each people hugging each other, having friends despite being stranger, people making the atmosphere much livelier and happier. That scene brought a wide smile to her face before she continued to walk.

As she walked, her eyes landed on to two familiar individuals. 'Are they...?'

The two individuals are both opposite genders, the two seemed to be looking busy at whatever they're looking and saying. Their backs facing her so she ran towards them as she called their names. "Nio! Neko-Neko!"

The two stopped in their tracks as they both turned to look back. They looked at each other before shrugging as they turned their body around and faced Ance. The latter stopped in front of them with a sweat drop and a weak smile.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, with a confused look. Normally, both are 'busy' or maybe lazy to whatever they were doing. As far as she knows, these two must be given a stern order for the two to comply. And seeing the two of them together was rather surprising.

The one on the right is a boy around 16. He had messy blue hair that goes down to his neck, one red eye and one green eye (respectively left and right). He's wearing a set that sort of looked like an Elf but Christmas theme. He had a blank face as he stood beside the girl.

Said girl wore the same as the boy but red. Elbow pads and bandage wraps around her hand and wrist. She has long black hair, pins hold her bangs to the side, and bright green eyes. But the most noticeable thing is a black cat-like headband ears atop of her head.

If a normal person would look closely, they will instantly make a conclusion that they're twins. (Unless they ask, if you all understand)

"Lady Ance?" The boy asked, before noticing her outfit. "That's surprising? Finally done with your French maid?"

"As if, Nio!" Ance retorted with a puffed cheek. "Geez, as if I only dressed the same thing every day."

"Exactly." The two said with a blank look.

Frustrated, she looked away. "Why does everyone have to say that?!"

"Anyways," Butted in the girl. "Any reasons you're here, Lady Ance?"

She looked back at the girl. "Well, the same goes for you two. What are you two doing here, Neko-Neko and Nio: enjoying yourselves?"

"We're not enjoying each other's time." Both quickly replied at the same time, they looked at each other with a shade of pink formed on their cheeks as both took a step away from each other.

Ance simply blinks, trying not to giggle with her neutral expression. 'I-I see... I think they're cute.' She giggled, internally. Then she sighed and shook her head, "I wasn't asking about you two."

She can see them bit their lower lip and murmur something under their breath. To avoid further embarrassment, Ance quickly says. "Anyway, see you later. I'm gonna explore around, enjoy!"

She passed by them with a warm wave as she turned at the corner. The two stared at the place where they saw her disappear and looked at each. Then they smiled as a blush formed on their cheeks and closed their distance between them and began to walk away. Meanwhile, Ance simply peeked at them.

'They're quite adorable.' She thought while making a silly face before turning around and started walking away.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Dragyuim the Fifth District - one of the Five Districts of Middle Division of Authoria**

 **TIME: 2:25 PM**

 ** _\- The Dragon of Authoria: Authorian - eeveeboy359_**

 **"No flames shall graze my skin: never."**

Upon arriving a familiar guild named 'Dragon Knights'. It's basically a guild filled with mostly, well, just like what the name said, dragon knights. Or at least those who can breathe in and out flames or infused them to their power. The large building, like the others, is made of gold materials with white Corinthian pillars and a golden head of a dragon with two pairs of blue gems as its eyes and above the large double-door of the building.

Ance stepped on the staircase towards the large entrance door guarded with two towering figures of guards clad in gold and white armor from head to toe with a familiar dragon head dent in the chest plate.

Ance was about to take another step closer before a giant iron sword of the right guard blocked her way. "Your ID, please?" He spoke with a deep voice.

"She's maybe the UDS that Slayer Sonar told us?" The left guard said while leaning forward to look closely at Ance.

The ravanette looked at them with confusion until something clicked in her mind. 'UDS? Oh, Ultimate Dragon Slayer...'

The right guard turned his head to his friend. "Better safe than sorry, remembered the fake Legendary Dragon Slayer from before?"

The other guard winced as he remembered something. "You're... right." Then he turned to Ance. "If you're what we think you are, please show us."

Ance pondered at the thought. She remembered the news before about the fake Dragon Slayer that invaded this building because of a sacred weapon and was now arrested and kept in the Authoria Hardshell Prison.

'Ultimate Dragon Slayer.' She thought as she closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped as silence slowly surrounded her as she heard nothing but sweet silence.

She felt her breathing go hot as something escaped her lips. She remembered how to perform it. And she opened her eyes.

Her eyes turned in to a pair of black orbs with a ball of light shining in her eyes and a star-like in the middle. It morphed together and turned into a galaxy. Meanwhile, the guards both look at her then to the dragon head above the entrance door, the blue gems glowed brightly and in the mouth of the dragon let out a yellow smoke and it opened, out came is a large ruby gem floating.

Then she blinked, the galaxy-like eyes disappeared and turned back into a bright black eye as the large dragon head closed its mouth and it 'ate' the ruby gem. The blue gems dimmed down slowly.

Ance now wore a suddenly serious expression as she stared at the two guards. "May I have my permission, please?"

The guard simply stared at her before looking at each other. The right guard sighed as he nodded, straitening himself as well as the other guard, he moved his weapon away. "Very well, UDS you may enter to any types of grounds Ranking from D to SSS but please, ask permission to Slayer Sonar to used the Rank X ground." He told her.

'Good thing he didn't tell them about my reputation.' Ance nodded at the guard as she entered inside. The inside is larger than she expected from the outside with people around that looks fit enough to be fighters. Some big, some small but almost all of them has a flaming aura surrounding them. She can see the transparent giant figures of different types of dragons.

But her dragon stood the superior.

She could see several Dragon Slayers shivered in front of her as they finally took notice of a being behind her. The Star Forger's galaxy body floated above her holding in his claws his bright legendary stars. It moved its face lower until it was beside her. Ance's body was even smaller than the head of Aurelion Sol.

"Ah, it was you." She heard a voice in front of her. She faced a large white dragon with a golden scales and horns jutting out of its head. Its eyes flamed in green as it looked down on her. It then looked to the Dragon Slayers and motioned them to move away.

The Dragon Slayers didn't need to be told twice as they all quickly scrambled away. What left in the large empty hall is a large white dragon and Ance with a transparent figure of the Star Forger floating behind her.

The white dragon glowed green before the green lights turned smaller and smaller until it became a human. The green lights softly glowed before dispersing in specks of green lights. Out came another person.

Ance smiled at the person. "Hi, Eevee."

The called person, name Eevee, wore a white overcoat with gold flames on the back of a black shirt as well as navy blue jeans and black shoes. He also wore green fingerless gloves and a brown scarf around his neck. He had brown spiky hair, and his eyes were blue and green (respectively, right and left).

"Greetings Lady Ance," He greeted before looking up at the Star Forger. "To you as well, Star Forger." He said with a knelt as he looked down while pressing his right foot, bending forward.

Aurelion Sol's transparent figure looked at Ance as the latter turned to him then back to the Dragon Slayer. " 'Arise, Authorian." Ance said, but when she said what Aurelion Sol had said, her voice changes to that of deep and resonating voice that boomed over the room.

After Eevee stood up, the figure of the Star Forger disappeared. And only left is the woman standing a few feet away from him. "I thought you already told the guards about me." She said.

Eevee shook his head. "Should I?"

Ance wave her hand in front of her. "No thank you, I hate to be in the eye of the public."

"But you are indeed a public figure here in the Kingdom of Authoria." Eevee pointed out and crossed his arms. "Or you perhaps don't like so much attention?"

"Yes! I don't like attention, badly." She said with an embarrassed look.

"I see." He simply said before noticing something. "Is that-?"

"Yes, I know this is my first time changing my outfit for the millionth time now." Ance interrupted him with a raised index finger, closing her eyes in the process.

"..." Eevee stayed silent for a moment or two before sweatdropped.

They stayed in an awkward silence before Ance decided to break the silence. "W-Well, you're still running your business?"

Eevee shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So, will you go out today?"

"Maybe later. Got to teach the several novices." Eevee said while raising his thumb and pointing behind him. "But if you insist so, I will let Ing-"

"No no no, it's fine." Ance quickly answered. "I will not disturb you because of these."

Eevee nodded. "Then, may I excuse myself." He started to turn around before walking away.

"Wait!"

Hearing a shout, he stopped and turned his head to his right. "Yes, Lady Ance, what is it?"

"Do you know where I can find Shadow, Shade, and Vernianer?" Ance shouted.

Eevee thought his answer for a second before replying. "Shadow and Shade are somewhere nearby, Vernianer is- wait? Vernianer?"

"Hmhm." He suddenly noticed Ance was beside him. He nearly jumped in surprise before calming down. "S-Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Don't worry, I was just surprised." Eevee said with a weak smile.

'Why does it feel like a Déjà vu?.' Ance raised an eyebrow. 'Kinda ironic as well, Remitted surprised me then I surprised Eevee.'

She shook her head to empty her thoughts. "So, where's Vernianer?"

Eevee raised an eyebrow while wearing a confused look before snapping. "I see, Ingenz?"

Ance nodded. Eevee sighed, "Do you really have to call them like their Author's name?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ance said in confusion, honestly, there's no problem with that.

Except her, because if they call her Åuthoria in public, that's bad.

Eevee waved it off. "Nothing. Follow me, Ingenz is currently with the novices." He started walking with the ravanette beside him.

"Huh?" Ance raised an eyebrow. "I thought you're the one teaching them?"

"I am." Eevee answered. "Unless you insist that I should enjoy my time outside, I'll let Ingenz know that I'll be away."

Ance nodded.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Training Grounds - one of the training ground for the guild of the Dragon Slayers**

 **TIME: 3:00 PM**

Ance and Eevee simply walked around a few more hallways before stopping in front of a white, normal size double-door with two words on it: Rank D.

"We're here." The Dragon Slayer said before flicking her fingers. The door opened smoothly, then a blowing air met them, along with a loud sound of something burning.

"Oops! That's not good!" They heard a voice and saw a slim man dodging a ball of fire as he crouched, the fire passed above him.

After this, the flames began closing in at Eevee fast. But before the ball of fire could hit him, it stopped for a mere second before it disappeared. Leaving the unscathed Eevee as he held his two swords in front of him.

"Ah! Eevee, finally! Can you help me?" The slim man said facing him. There is a kid behind him wielding a silver short sword with a bronze hilt. The blade emitted a fiery aura. "Isn't bad for a kid to join?"

The slim man had a short dark-green hair, combed back. His eyes glowed with an electric yellow. He barely had any muscles in him and looks sickly pale. He wears black trousers and a dark-red turtle-neck sweater. Over it all, he wears a white lab-coat, which he rarely takes off.

The place is wide enough with silver plating on both walls and the floor with a row of older novice Dragon Slayers.

"But didn't you see that I'm capable of handling myself?!" The kid from behind exclaimed. The lab-coated man faced him with a pointed index finger.

"You do know that you're not giving a letter of consideration that your parents allowed you to perform such ridiculous arts!" The lab-coated man said. "You should at least study biology!"

"Boooring." The kid said loudly, and the rest of novice Dragon Slayers behind the kid followed suit.

"Why you-?! Because of biology, you are able to know your natural self. Thanks to it, fire is formed." The slim man said proudly. "I won't tole-"

"That's enough, Ingenz." A hand was placed on the left shoulder of the man. "Leave it to me."

Eevee stepped forward in front of the man, Ingenz, his back facing him as he faced the kid.

"Mister Eevee!" The kid said brightly. "I always idolized you because you're so cool! The way your golden fire melt even the single piece Authorioum!"

"Thank you for your admiration, young one." Eevee knelt in front of the kid and put his hand on the kid's head as he patted him. The kid let out a small chuckle. "But... where are your parents?" The Dragon Slayer said.

Eevee removed his hand from the kid's head as the latter looked up at him with a sad look. "My mom is always busy in her work..." Then he trailed off.

"...and your father?" Eevee started to ask about one more parent before feeling a sudden pressure on his left shoulder and saw Ance gripping him. She's smiling while she looked at the kid.

The boy didn't answer quickly but he was quivering while he said these. "M-My dad is d-d-dead."

Several gasps could be heard coming from older Dragon Slayers. Ingenz meanwhile bows down his head in sympathy. Eevee and Ance simply stared at the boy with unreadable faces.

Due to their stares of pressure, the boy lowered his head and closed his eyes as tears started to fall on the iron plating he was currently standing on. He clenched his hand in a fist around the hilt of his short sword tightly in vain to stop the tears from his eyes.

Then, he started talking. "M-My d-dad was always t-there for m-me... u-unlike my m-mom." He paused as he sniffed. "H-He always makes m-me happy, p-play with me, a-and even ta-taught me how to b-be a proper D-Dragon Knight."

Eevee stared at the boy for a second to see if the boy will continue, after a few more seconds, he placed his hand on the boy's head in a comforting manner. "And that's why you joined here?"

One of the older Dragon Slayers stood from his seat. "I am the one who helped him entered here, Slayer Sonar." He said. "I shall accept the punishment in the stead of this child, whatever seemed feet."

Eevee gave him a long glance before turning back to the boy. He removed his hand from the boy's head as Ance entered the view. She gave the boy a warm smile. "But, do you love your mother, right?"

The boy gave her a nod and sniffed. Ance then hugged the boy while brushing his back in a comforting way. "It's okay, mommy's here."

The boy stared at her- no, the woman was gone and his vision he saw another woman, a woman he called as his mother.

The boy quickly wrapped his arms around his 'mother' and started to cry. Eevee was about to say something as Ance placed a finger on her lips while giving a wink to the Dragon Slayer.

Ance focused her attention back to comfort the boy.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Dragyuim the Fifth District - one of the Five Districts of Middle Division of Authoria**

 **TIME: 3:30 PM**

 _ **\- The Researcher of Auhtoria: Authorian-Vernianer**_

 **"What more things shall I discover? Shall it be another god?"**

The mother of the boy arrived at the Dragon Knight, the mother thanked Eevee and Ance before taking her son. But before they left, the boy gave Eevee and Ance a hug before happily walking away with his mother.

The scene, that Ance repeatedly played on her mind.

"Lady Ance." Said a stern voice. She was snapped out of her stupor as she looked around. She was in a café beside the glass wall. The floor is smooth yellow and white tiles with a chandelier on the ceiling with a cafeteria on the other end. The café has a normal amount of people coming in and out. She then looks back in front of her, a smooth curved edges yellow table with yellow sunflowers in a white vase. Along with a half-eaten strawberry sliced cake on a white plate, her right hand pierced the cake.

With another person seated at the other side of the table. It was Vernianer.

"Oh, Vernianer. Hi there." Ance let out a weak smile.

The electrified eyes man stared blankly at her. He is holding a big, black metal sword, as big as him. "You're not listening to what I'm saying right? Also can you please simply call me Ingenz?"

"I'm sorry for not listening, you may continue Vernianer." Ance apologized, completely ignoring the second sentence that Ingenz asked.

Ingenz sighed and shook his head. But his expression brightened up as he lifted the weapon in front of him, surprising Ance about his strength. If you look closely at the sword, it was big and probably weigh a ton but for a slim man to lifted it up with ease, it could be the weapon is as light as a feather or is that just Ingenz has a broken strength. "Ah, as I was saying. This is my updated version of Vast's weapon, behold my 'Apocalypse Sword Vs. 0.05', or simply ASVs 0.05! It still a prototype but this baby can already destroy things, especially if it is made of glass. Look."

He was about to raised the deadly weapon and had chosen the vase in front of them as an example of the weapon. Ance quickly flailed her hands in front of Ingenz. "Stop! Don't do that here! You're gonna scare the people!"

Ingenz managed to stop his excitement and lowered the weapon. "I'm sorry Lady Ance, my excitement getting over me." Then he makes a small cough on his fist. "Anyway, I'll simply tell you the things I had already put here. I increased ASVs 0.05's heat touch from a heat point of 1000000° to 3000000° and to prevent heat system, I've increased this from 3% to 5% conductivity, thus equalling the match of electricity traveling from our main generators. To avoid accidentally heat at exposure, I mixed it with a 0.02% of Authorium."

That last material brought great attention from Ance. "Authorium? Did you barged into our vault again?" She asked with a shocked look.

Authorium is considered to the second strongest natural metal that legendary rare appeared in Authoria. Mostly, it was just as small as a regular pearl. The biggest silver Authorium, the size of a head of a regular human being, was reported that fell from the sky and landed on one of the Six Holy Pillars of Authoria. No one ever got the said material other than Åuthoria herself whom the people saw within their very eyes. Even till now, it has stolen the popular topic.

The first strongest is named by Authoriarium, a golden version of Authorium. No one had ever seen this material before and many fake versions of these had spread but all of them was arrested because of it. Little did everyone know, that one Authoriarium fell on the sky and landed on to Åuthoria's head (hence hurting her badly in the process and her younger brother was mad at the thought she might lose her memories), thus she named the golden version of Authorium by her name.

Ingenz rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Lady Ance. I can't help my excitement but I promised I simply just took a very very small piece." He reasoned out.

Ance sighed exasperatedly, "Never mind, it already happened anyway. Continue." Ance not gonna lie, she might not interested in biology subject, learning them was needed for future developments. Plus, she likes learning things new to her, Ingenz was a good example.

Let her rephrase, she wasn't 'interested' but likes 'leaning' it.

"Okay. As I was saying, I mixed with 0.02% of Authorium to max out the cooldown of this 'good' boy. Just imagine if I struck the very planet with the weapon, it will crack the world half." Ingenz proudly stated, truly oblivious to how dangerous the weapon is. "Sadly, it wasn't strong enough to give a big crack of Butter's Goldiums but I am determined to make this weapon be as possible, the same as Vast's."

Looks like, that the tinkering researcher is more likely going to be a mad scientist in the future.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Ghuich Y the Second District - one of the Three Districts of Outer Division of Authoria**

 **TIME: 5:21 PM**

 **- _The Shadow of Authoria: Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber_**

 **"Don't find me, I'm already in yours."**

 ** _\- The Truth of Authoria: Authorian - Shade of Aletheia_**

 **"Unconcealed. Reveal. Disclosure. Of the white and black intention."**

Maybe talking with Ingenz is a bad news when it came to excuses. Usually, Ance would like to continue Ingenz about his invention but staying in the same place and position without moving is not healthy at all. So she had to excuse herself without sounding rude.

'That was so tiring.' She thought hopelessly as she let out a sigh. Finally convinced that the Researcher of Authoria will finally leave her in peace, she ventured away into the Outer Division. Looking back at a (convenient) wristwatch on her wrist, it says the time of the current dusk and the oncoming night.

Looking back in front, the Outer Division looks pretty much like a warm and cold atmosphere but it's not that anymore crowdy.

"Maybe, I should go back." She muttered before remembering a certain creature in her mind. "Oh! Derp'Koz! I missed him!"

She started to run, only to hear a groaned from below. Looking down, she noticed another shadow shifting and moving away in front of her own shadow. Raising her eyebrow then smirking. "Shadow? Is that you?"

Then the shadow stopped moving before it turned sphere and out slowly came a young man. Looking at the young man's shadow, it doesn't have one.

The young man has medium blue hair with a messy style, dark blue eyes, and a pair of glasses. For his outfit, he wears a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck, a black jacket with a white shirt underneath it, and finally a pair of black pants. He is also armed with a viable sword and a bow on his back.

He seems to be wincing. "Damn, getting stomped on is getting tiring already."

Ance gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Shadow, I don't know that you're passing by."

"I thought you can detect my shadow form, Lady Ance?" Shadow asked.

Ance nodded. "Yeah, but I'm more focused on our beloved Authorian Guard."

"That giant squid?" Shadow said. "I heard he is currently with the daughter of Celestia on the top of the wall. Probably dating." Finally getting over the pain.

"Why are wondering right now? In your shadow form, no less." Ance asked. "You looked like you're running away from something."

Shadow's shadow form was only for quicker passageway and movements, thus giving him speed much faster than the full athletic human. In the contrast, he can be hurt if he was being stepped on, unless he became into his Phantom Shadow, he will completely end up controlling all the shadows in Authoria.

To see him using his shadow form meant something that he's in a hurry, or maybe, someone chasing her

 **"There you are you piece of a-!"** An aggressive and loud feminine voice yelled in their direction. Ance turned to her left to see a black werewolf with a pair of gleaming red, predatory eyes. It was running towards them and was covered with a black aura, and Ance quickly recognized the creature.

 _'_ Kurokami?' She thought. 'Then, if she's here then so Kotone and-' Her thoughts abruptly ended as she noticed Shadow cursed and turned back into his shadow form while shouting. "See you later Lady Ance!" He ran as the black werewolf passed by or ignored Ance and several people. _  
_

"Kuro! Wait for us!" She heard a high pitched voice and turned her head back to see a big, flying white bird covered in the white aura with a person seating on its back. Ance quickly recognized them. "Kotone! Shadey!" She called them.

The white bird stopped before turning around while it flaps its wings. Meanwhile, the person looked down at Ance. "Is that you, Lady Ance?"

"Yes, it is me Shadey!" She shouted with a smile. The big bird flapped its wing before lowering down and landing smoothly. Then the person, Shadey, stepped off the ground.

Shade had a black, shaggy hair with white on the sides. Have blue eyes and wearing a small smile. He wore a red t-shirt, red jacket with a power symbol on the back, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also carried a bag filled with wrapped presents.

"Is Kuro on a rampage again?" Ance said as she approached the young man and stood beside him whilst she grabbed his arm and hug it.

Shade didn't mind Ance's sudden approach as he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid, yes, Lady Ance. But for different reasons."

"Do you think Shadow angered her? Or something else?" Ance tried to guess.

Shade nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Shadow accidentally poked fun about her own shadow when he accidentally touched the pin from her chest and the dress fell, revealing her wearing a bra. And you know the rest." He explained. Ance nodded her head in understanding.

"Shall we chase them?" Ance asked. Shade didn't need to be told twice.

"Yeah, or else they might go chaos."

* * *

 **LOCATION: Luindro the Third District - one of the Three Districts of Outer Division of Authoria**

 **TIME: 6:30 PM**

Ance and Shade, while riding on Kotone - the Goddess Spirit of White-, they had arrived at the deserted park, save for few peoples here and there. Some buildings are still opened and lights from the inside shone. The yellow star was finally eaten on the horizon as the king of the sky is ready to sleep and give his throne to his queen of the night sky.

"Oww..."

"Deserves it, you asshole."

Shadow's upper body is buried deep in the concrete as his feet could only twitch. A pale-skinned young woman dressed in a long, black cocktail dress. Her ruby eyes glared at the buried person and turned around with a 'hmph'.

Shade, Ance, and Kotone - a fair-skinned young woman with a pair of diamond eyes wearing a long, white gown dress - could only sweatdrop. "I think that's enough Kuro, we still needed to give the presents, right?" Kotone said.

The Black Goddess Spirit pouted but sighed. "Fine. Let's get hurry the heck out of here." She and Kotone left the three.

Shade and Ance approached at Shadow and started to pull his legs each. They slowly managed pulled off the young man.

"SWEET AIR!" Shadow quickly yelled after he was freed.

"That was kinda ironic," Ance muttered as she sweatdropped. Shade simply nodded.

Shadow turned to the two. "Thank you, Lady Ance and Eltoirre."

The ravenette sighed at Shadow. "Next time, be more careful at poking someone's shadow. You're gonna be sound like a total perv."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "How did you-?"

"I told Lady Ance." Shade interrupted him. "If you let Kuro be calm for an hour and at least make her 'happy', in terms of words, maybe she can forgive you."

"The word 'happy' quoted will not be a happy advice..."

Ance decided to step in. "Anyway, why are you two here?"

"I was supposed to be helping Eltoirre spread presents and gifts, you know the ritual humans made of," Shadow said.

"Yeah, while he spread presents from below, I'm throwing random gifts from above." Shade said.

Ance smiled. "You two sure do like a perfect tandem of working to be faster."

"If it was a compliment, we gladly take it," Shadow said as he put his fists on his hip.

Shade eyed the blue haired man. "As if, you doubted Lady Ance is 'not' complimenting us?"

"No, I was simply joking." Shadow apologized with a laugh.

Ance giggled. "I'm sorry if I may accidentally offend you, but it was really a compliment."

"I have no retort to that, I'll gladly take it." Shade said. "Thank you, Lady Ance."

"It was nothing. Now, good luck to you two boys." Ance gave them thumbs up. The two men nodded before Shade walked away and Shadow simply turned into his shadowy form and dashed away.

* * *

 **LOCATION: The Landscape - the Eternal Plane of Authoria**

 **TIME: 7:00 PM**

After talking to the Shade of the Light and Black and to the Shadow of Authoria, Ance proceeds to step out of the outskirt of the last district. There she saw the true atmosphere outside of her city, into the landscape of eternity.

The land was no longer there, no longer a cloud, a sky or even any material. Just a pure beauty of the vast space and the galaxy.

And of Creation.

Specks of light trail her back as she silently walked away from the land she called home or nation, or territory. It was her and the plane.

There's no other thing you can see other than the galaxy plane. She saw universe upon universe, world upon world, planets upon planets, life upon life. Be it she saw evil and good. It was all just a story.

Then her form slowly turned smaller as she walked further away, with specked of light trailing her back.

'Humans... what Creation is far better.'

* * *

 **LOCATION: (Unnamed) - The Legendary Wall of Authoria**

 **TIME: 7:25 PM**

 _ **The Authorian Guard**_

 _ **\- The Guard of Authoria: Derp'Koz**_

 **"We are: creative, mindful and powerful."**

"I see, so, how are your thirty-eight chapters of you curiosity with the humans?"

"It is remarkable to note how closely related you are with humans, Ance"

"Yes yes I know, I mean, what are your thoughts to the humans outside of Authoria."

"Simple, Messy, yet exceptional nonetheless."

"That's what I thought."

Ance is standing on a gold plane with an entirely white background, beside her is a... uh, a... HUMONGOUS, probably about as huge as a skyscraper reaching the very sky and wide as a continent, the said creature is made out of golden lights. Ance was mere as tall as an ant!

The creature looks like a squid but with only three tentacles, two on both sides and one from the back. It has no face but a big blue eye surrounded by a golden light and a gold and white 'helmet' or something.

Ance grabbed the creature's left tentacle and clung to it as the tentacle lifted her up like a fly and placed her above him, or above his helmet.

There were on the golden landscape but if you zoom out and zoom out for more, it was a ginormous land- no, golden WALL!

It was much much bigger than the creature, probably a thousand of this creature is as probably as tall as these walls. Ance looks like a dot over an ant that is the creature. The wall is releasing a white 'flames' or some sort, and because of this white flame, Ance's background is white. On the wall the two were standing on, there was a looking some sort of gate. A large floating symbol of Authoria floated in front of the gate with several different types of seals to probably unlock the gate and upon the realm. The wall floated over the giant clouds. Behind them is also filled with clouds but there's no dark clouds, just a simple ginormous clouds. In front of them is the multiverse.

They were on the very edge of Authoria's complete territory.

"May I ask a question, Lady Ance?" The golden squid deep voice boomed in the space with a ripple.

Ance, unfazed by the way the creature talked because she's used to, smiled. "You're already asking a question."

"Oh? Is that so? Then I suppose there is no need to elaborate any further."

"No no, please give me your true question, Derpy."

Despite having an intimidating aura and a humongous figure, Derp'Koz is a matter-of-a-fact person. Quickly getting serious over something so silly, like this one! That's why sometimes Ance wanted to hug the tentacled creature like a pillow if he is not only big.

"I understand." Derp 'coughed', it was really mysterious where he 'talked' or rather, how he talked, to Ance. "Celestia has informed me she witnessed something unusual during her chores; A bright light, she said."

"Bright?"

Ance knows Celestia, she was the mother of the Celestial Realm: the mother of both King of the Day and Queen of the Night. To say the mother of Celestial say that she saw something bright must have some kind of strange phenomena.

Ance's curious expression turned serious. Then she asked, "Where?"

"In the Cornetus, from the Norteclues IV of the six hundredth universes," Derp said, then his voice turned to a concern one. "Are you sure is a wise choice to investigate this matter by yourself?"

"It's better to know than to idle around." Ance stood. "Please guard the realm while I'm away Derp'Koz." Then she was covered in bright golden light. She floated a few meters above before disappearing, or rather, she zipped away fast without a sound. Only left is the creature, with another person.

The said person was wearing a purple and black cloak all over the body. The sleeves are long reaching the wrist. The only thing noticeable about the person is the lower face that shows a sinister smile and a chin.

"Well well, what do you say?" He spoke, in a rather calm tone as he looked at the creature.

Derp'Koz simply stared at the last gold light that dispersed that Lady Ance's trailed behind. He didn't answer him quickly before saying. "I am simply worried about her well being. Do you believe she will fare well?"

"Of course!" The unknown man said cheerfully. "Do you really doubt the little young maiden?"

"Never in my life but I do feel unnerved after what you said" Then the golden creature turned to him, his giant blue eye glared at the man. Looking down at the man who stood like an ant.

But a God of Void is what in front of Derp'Koz.

"Don't worry, the little young maiden has an ending for her story. And I can see it." The Outsider said with an earnest smile. "Shall we see what she's doing now?"

* * *

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

 **TIME: (Unknown)**

Ance zoomed through faster than the light could keep up with her. Her form was nowhere to see but it is safe to assume she's going to the place where Derp'Koz said to her.

Then she stopped. Surrounded by the galaxy atmosphere, universe here and there surrounded her with its own lights shining but Ance hardly fazed at the light. Her light was brighter than all of the lights in the Creation. The only light that could she say bright is her-

Her thought was abruptly stopped when she saw another person. Her eyes widened in realization to recognized the person. "You?!"

The person stopped then turned to her. The person is a young man covered in the darkest of the darkest darkness. That sinister and hellish aura the young man emitted was the... was the...

The **God** **of Deathio**! It was him! What does the God of Death doing here?!

"ANSWER ME, DEATH!" Ance yelled in anger and in rage, her eyes flamed with golden flames. Her bottled pain to the enemy in front of her showed just how she hates this man.

Not hate, she **DESPISED** him! Because of that thought, the golden light that surrounds her are waiting to explode.

But the young man only stared at her in boredom with is dull black eyes. Then he turned back to face in front and flew away.

'Huh?' Ance's anger quickly dissipated after seeing the God of Death flying away. 'Is... Is he really flying away?' She thought, but she glared. She will not lower her defense just because of an odd movement.

For that, she followed the God of Death.

* * *

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

 **TIME: (Unknown)**

 _ **The (Unnamed)**_

 _ **\- The God of Deathio: (Unknown)**_

 **"Let me show you: the true end of this time."**

 **(God of Death's POV)**

 **...**

 **So she really did come.**

 **Funny, nothing does really changes in her already broken mind. I wonder if looks do really kill, I would be nothing more than dust.**

 **Only her and me. I can kill her, in this place where no one will watch her but the reality itself.**

 **But have I not lift a finger? Why? She is defenseless, behind her own Kingdom she left because of simple curiosity? I doubt that's her intention.**

 **Maybe I should order my army to attack the Authoria while their goddess is away and claim the Doc Manager at will.**

 **Maybe not...**

 **...?!**

 **...**

 **Mother?**

 **(End of POV)**

* * *

Ance trailed him. Yes! She is trailing the God of Death! She is following the movements of this being from far behind. Her task may stand to the side first after she is done with the God of Death.

'Just where are you going?' Ance glared daggers at the dark figure. 'Maybe... am I going to a trap? Impossible, I haven't felt anything about death.'

Before she followed him, she had to make sure she enhanced her fifty senses to the maximum. But so far, five minutes already passed and yet nothing happened so far. 'What are you making at?' She thought.

She stopped.

She had arrived.

She saw them, she saw the Father of Time, Zilean, smiling down at her. The ginormous figure of the galaxy dragon, the Star Forger, Aurelion Sol himself, was also there. She even saw the Outsider, there, simply smiling at him.

Her uncles were here. Her uncles were here!

"Grandpa?! Big Dragon?! Uncle Outy?!" Ance said in delight and swelled of happiness engulfed her figure thus making her prettier with a positive expression adorned her face.

If one could look closely at her, she was truly happy and there's no ounce of dirt in her being. Just a simple woman, who is still smiling even in the darkest day.

"Yoh! My little girl Åuthoria." The Father of Time floated towards her and pat her head. Ance giggled happily at the warm affection. "You've grown since we saw you." Zilean said with a chuckle as the big floating clock behind him ticks here and now.

Ance lets out her happiest look. "Hmhm, I missed you Granpa." Then she hugged the old man of time. "I missed your bedtime stories!" She exclaimed as she looked up at him with a look of admiration and respect.

Zilean simply pats her head as he strokes his long beard. "Sure, I shall give you a story later."

"Yay!"

"Hmm." The galaxy dragon hovered around the two. "You do like making the stars bright, huh? Little Åuthoria?" He spoke.

"I'm not little!" Ance pouted as she turned at the dragon as she (regrettably) broke the hug from the old man. "As far as you know I'm already as old as you all are."

"Yes yes, you've slowly become a God, young Åuthoria." Aurelion Sol laughed. The dragon's laugh, for the others, could sound like a roar of a rippling universe but to Ance, that's just how the dragon roared.

"Indeed." They all turned to the third person, a tall being wearing a black and purple cloak. "You're the youngest God."

"What do you mean I am 'becoming'? I thought I was already a God." Ance gave him a puzzled look as she looked at her open palm. She can feel her power was stronger than she initially first thought. To think she's the one who created the Multiverse and Ultiverse was enough to prove herself that she's already at the level of the Orignators - the Primal beings.

Zilean decided to answer that. "It's because you're still inexperienced young Åuthoria." He said. "Unlike your mother, she can create everything, null everything, erase everything."

At the sudden mention of her mother makes Ance's mood lowered. "Ah, I see.."

"But don't worry." The Star Forger said, "Rest assured for the time is near for you to unlock your true power as the Originator. You may achieve it with the utmost determination, whatever your trait is."

"My trait?"

"Yes." Aurelion Sol nodded. "While Zilean is a 'time', me as the 'star' and the Outsider as the 'void', and your mother as the 'create'. Time will come, the true cause of your Originator will show itself. Not now, not later, not tomorrow but in the future."

Ance's mood brightened up at the encouragement. "Yes, yes I will Big Dragon." She smiled.

"You're still calling us that, huh?" The Outsider said. "I thought you already forgot that name about us."

"Of course I will not forget you all, uncle Outy." Ance happily hugged the tall man. "It's also because of you, I managed to learn my mother's true intention."

The Outsider had a surprised look at the sudden expression. It was a familiar tingling sensation in his chest as he looked at Ance- no, another woman that stood taller than Ance.

A woman whose power is to ' _ **create**_ '.

"Uncle Outy?"

"Yes?" The Outsider stuttered in front of a confused look of Ance. "Yes, are you saying anything?"

"Oh, my." Zilean snickered, stroking his beard. "You remembered her, do you my friend Outsider?"

"Indeed." Aurelion Sol agreed. "He saw through her."

"Her?" Ance's turned to them with an even more confused look. "Come on uncles, who's her?" She practically forgot about what she's going to say to the Outsider at her curiosity.

"It was your mother." The two said in unison. "You still remembered your mother and Outsider was friendly at that time? Well, he also missed her."

"Oh, you shut up old hag." The Outsider said harshly and rolled his eyes.

Ance smiled at these. "You missed my mom, uncle?"

"Wha-?! No, I am not!"

"Please!"

Zilean and Aurelion Sol simply chuckled at the two. A familiar antics that they will never forget.

* * *

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

 **TIME: (Unknown)**

She was fidgeting. She was nervous. So nervous! It was an understatement.

She was seated at the back of the galaxy dragon. The dragon was flying, she watched as galaxies upon galaxies passed by her as she looked at the beautiful stars in awe with the Father of Time and the Outsider seating at both sides.

After their banter, they asked her if she wanted to meet a person. She wanted to ask who the person is but it was a surprise, and it only made worse for her when the Outsider said that it was a 'big surprise'.

And thus the curiosity already ate her well and alive.

Zilean noticed her uneasiness and pat her head in a comforting way. She looked at the old man who smiled at him, giving her a look and she smiled at the encouragement.

In the distance, she noticed... a bright light.

'Bright?' She said as she closed her eyes.

 _Bright, it was created,_

 _In my hands, it was made,_

 _Shimmering against the dark,_

 _Blinding the dark with a spark,_

 _And there, she stood over her Creation,_

 _Her mother: she needed her attention_

* * *

 **LOCATION: ...**

 **TIME: ...**

"Huh...?"

It was just her, there's nothing else. She looked at herself... uh, why was she naked? That's the only thought formed in her mind. She didn't know why or what but she didn't dwell deeper.

She lifted her face and look around. She was met with an empty white plane. There was no other thing except her and the white.

'Hello, young one.'

She heard a soft but loud voice above her. She looked up and watched the bright light come closer to her. Surprisingly, the light didn't harm her eyes and it felt like the light was... comforting her.

Then it dawned on her. There's no more light. Instead, standing is a tall and beautiful woman with bright black eyes and a long elegant black hair.

Beautiful

The only thought formed in her mind

The woman giggled.

That small laugh sounded like heaven to her ears. And a single word, she muttered. "Mom?"

The woman placed her hand on Ance's left cheek. Her hand is warm and it brings Ance's body shivering in happiness as she nuzzles her cheek closer to the source of the warmth. Ance couldn't get enough of the warmth she loves.

'Don't worry.' The woman said. 'I will be here for you...'

The warmth tripled as Ance felt wrapped around by the woman. But not only warmth she felt, but love. The woman is hugging her.

A mother hugging her child.

'Don't worry Åuthoria.' Her mother said with a smooth and soft voice. 'I'm here, I'm right here, beside you. Watching you create your own world, watching you create your own life. Create."

Then the blank white plane instantly changes into what you can describe as a paradise.

The woman broke the hug, her smile never faltering. Ance tried to keep the hug as long as possible. Savoring the warmth of her mother for the longest time as possible. Her mother did break the hug, but she didn't let go of her hand.

'Åuthoria, I wanted you to meet someone.' Her mother said to you. 'He will be with you throughout your journey.'

"He?" Ance's voiced out her confusion without a single thought, there's no other thought she could think without voicing it out. Plus, it's her mother anyway. The birds around chirps a tune, a sound of waterfall rustling as it falls on the bank. The wind flew by, making her hair and her mother's hair swayed in delight. Just looking at her mother so beautiful always surprised her, forgetting what she was asking.

Her mother nod. 'Hm, I wanted to give you the happiness that belongs to your heart itself, Authoria.' She spoke.

Ance looks puzzled. "But, aren't you the source of my happiness, dear mother?"

'I am, my child. I can make you happier than you want.' Her mother said to her. 'But, with him, you can talk with him without my presence. You can play with him, sing with him and dance with him.'

This brings a bright smile to Ance's face. "You mean, I have someone like me?"

'Yes, meet your new friend.'

Her mother moved aside and behind her is another person. Ance looked at the person with curiosity, so does the other person as well.

"Uh, mom?" He spoke. "Who is he?"

'Ah, my children.' Her mother exclaimed, her smile is brighter than before. She grabbed Ance's hand and his hand and hugged both of them. Although, the former and the latter are having problems with the lack personal space.

But their problem ends when her mother kissed both of their foreheads.

And everything goes in a white bliss.

* * *

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

 **TIME: (Unknown)**

 _ **The Real Humans**_

 ** _\- Rank X Maid: Ance Xila Scott_**

 **"Hey! Mine's the ceiling! And mangoes!"**

 _ **\- Rank X Butler: France Shellby**_

 **"You better behave, girl. No noise: regulate and follow the rules."**

 _ **\- Rank C Maid: Veliza Sheanely (supposed to be Shellby)**_

 **"Shut the eff up! No one cares!"**

 _ **\- Rank A Butler: Traks "Welt" Earthenby**_

 **"The faster we do the task, the better!"**

It was...

"Hmm..." Ance scratched her eyes, did she... fell asleep? When?

Her hand instinctively went over her head and closed her eyes tight. Ooh, the headache is striking her brain again. She didn't know why but her nose is filled with a smell of sweet aroma.

"Ance?" She heard a familiar but not so familiar voice. It sounds like a man but a younger tone.

She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes were drowsy making her vision harder. She scratched her eyes as the drowsiness slowly disappeared and she found herself in a room.

It was just a room with white walls decorated with anime posters like some sort of otaku is living in this room. A window on the side with a light shining through and on a wooden bed covered in soft pink blankets. A small table and a wooden oak cabinet and a door between it. With another person, a young man.

The young man has a pale white skin like there's no life in his body. A black brushed hair with large bangs covering his left eye. His black, dull eyes looking straight at her. He wore a black tuxedo coat and a white uniform with three buttons and long black pants.

"France?" Ance yawned tiredly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you working with Traks?"

"I was." He replied. "I'm already done, though."

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep," France said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Seriously, you're a maid, right? Sleeping near midnight is bad for you. Or else your Rankings will lower your points if Young Master didn't see you. Now come on."

"I don't wanna, I wanted to sleep," Ance whined. "Isn't Christmas day tomorrow?"

"No silly girl." France chuckled. "It's already Christmas, that's why Young Master is making a party!"

His cheered brought realization to the maid's mind. "A party?!" She said in surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Ancey!" France said with a smile.

Ance was frustrated of not getting up earlier at Christmas, but she noticed a hand in front of her face. Looking up, she saw France stretching out his hand to her. "Let's go, she's waiting for us."

With a bright smile, the maid took the man's hand.

After a while, the two left, leaving Ance's room still messy. The maid met another maid with a younger age but with angry and cursing attitude with a purple hair that are frustrated of trying to clean the wall that had a glue, beside the young maid is a green haired butler sweat dropping at her.

But back at Ance's room, a computer on the bed left open, and in the computer's screen, an image left to see. In the image, there are several people: Ance with two other people, a man, and a woman. With several people behind them, specifically, the Authorians.

 **" _Merry Christmas"_**

* * *

 _PS: "Merry Authormas", parody._

"A very important chapter, a momentum." Ance said as she looked at the camera. "Hope you like, better if you love, this story of Christmas for you." She winks.

Then she continued. "See you later, my dearest Authorians!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **(2018)**  
" **Merry Authormas, Chapter Two** "  
\- by _Shana Sheavenby_

* * *

 ** _COMPLETELY CANON_**

 **PS: Reference belongs to the rightful owner**

* * *

...

It's been a billion years since I enjoy peace, even for a little while.

...

Now that the Loading Hour is about to come, I can't even bring myself to talk with you guys.

...

Hopefully, in the incoming Authormas, we can be livelier once again in our _Kingdom of Authoria._

 _..._

Or that's what I hope so.

* * *

I'm in the Doc Manager, writing this chapter of mine. Thinking of many things on what should I do, the next will be and so on.

Please enjoy this second chapter.

* * *

The creation; every multiverse are simple - either in a state of chaos or order. Nothing ever so special, as long as you treasures it.

" _Say it~ Oh my dear say it~_  
 _Thousands years of my pain,_  
 _How long will it contain,_  
 _Of my love so vain..."_

 **Shana Sheavenby** **\- Goddess of Ultimension, an Authorian Angel; Future Pure Originator**

She trekked across the universe after universe with insane speed but for her, it's just normal, probably slower than usual. Her blue eyes look around, eyes simply landed on something that got her attention. She has a white skin that seems to radiate a warm light, hair sky blue and features so innocent and pure. She wore a simple long, white dress. At her back are a pair of large golden wings and two pairs of white wings below the gold one. So far, the outside of Ultiverse is sure one hectic place, because in the inside, nothing sort of evil uprising and abominable creatures.

 _"So far so good - I let it blew,_  
 _In my dreams that I felt true,_  
 _Here and here, there and on out,_  
 _My love that I will shout."_

She stopped her flight as she landed on a straight plane. She looked back and saw only the Ultiverse, outside of it are the roots of the great Yggdrasil Tree that the outstanding MAuthorian created.

To sum it up, she was now in the very center of the Ultiverse. She looked back...

" _Where were you - my love,_  
 _My feelings flew like a dove,_  
 _Please hear me in to accept,_  
 _I shall bear even if you reject."_

 _..._ And was greeted by distorted space and glitches.

"͘Oh̕ ̷l͠ittl҉e̡ S̷h͡an̡a̴ yo͘u̡r͘ sw̧ee̵t ̡l̷itt͟le̵ v́o͢ice,̧  
̀Oh ͘e͢vèry ͟l͘i͜f͢e ͢can͞ ͝no͢w ̛re͜j͠oìc̕e,  
̶F̵or ͘Í, sh͘all̴ pla͜c̢e ̛thy we̶l҉com̢e,̷ ́  
҉And wil̢l̨ ͏b̷rinģ f̵orth͞ my͠ come̷.̛"҉

 **Traks Earthenby** **\- The Zalgo, the Deformed Reality; Future Broken Originator**

The glitches disappeared and Shana was instead greeted by a young man with a green hair and the right side of his face is distorted and glitches. He has a fair skin and a dark green eye with his pupil being as glitches with a red cutline. He wore extravagant clothing similar to a prince - high collared suit over the black and green tight suit. He wore a tattered and torn brown cape, bright, long green pants that looks like an emerald. He is also barefooted. His expression is twitching due to the glitches.

 _"Forgive me, Mr. Zalgo for not greeting you,_  
 _I, Shana Sheavenby, is pleased to see you,_  
 _Shall my hospitality is mistaken,_  
 _Then I am not created to be shaken."_

"No nee͡d f͟or͞ ̡t͘hat you̵ng ͢an͞gel͠,  
F̴o̷r ̶our͏ m̕ee̴t͟ing̛ ̵wi͟ĺĺ ̷be̴g͞in ͜sh͞ortwhi͞l͟e, ̀  
Mak͠st͢ th̷ȩ ͢d̵awn ͘to̡ şu͠nsęt - i͜n̶ ̨the li̷nȩ,  
̶S͞a͜dly̵, **H** **͞** **E** **̡** **R** pa̴t͘ien͝c͡e ̴we҉aring t҉h̀in̶."

The Authorian Angel and the God of Zalgo walked alongside on the plain of existence.

 _"This is our very first meeting,_  
 _Ever since the last Offering,_  
 _Mr. Zalgo, where were you in time?_  
 _When Lady Authoria ascended and shine."_

"̶I̷ ̀a̴m͠ b̨ut a͡fa̡r fr҉om͘ the͢ C̕ręatio̴n,͞  
̢W̧he͠re͝ ̶u͏nb͞e͏kn͢own̶s͠t ̷t̵o ex͡is̶te͞ncę,́ ͘  
Ín ͞th̀e͞ place ́o̶f͘ ͡a̷m̴bi̶t͘ion,̴

 _"Sealed? Prohibited? You inhibited?_  
 _When was the last time,_  
 _Was it Lady Authoria, to an extent?_  
 _If so, I will apologize to your content."_

"̶Yo̷un͠g̀ a̡n̨gęl,͢ begone͘ ͡b͘y b̕eǵone̡,  
҉P͢as̨t ͝a̛r̀e̡ a͟lr̕e̵ady̴ ca҉r͘ri͞ed̴ o͏ut,̵  
N̷ơ go̕ds͜ ͜o͠f t͝imȩ ̕can ͝u͝n͏do,  
͞What ͡h̷a̶s͝ be͝en s͘pro͞u̶t͢.͟"

The two beings stopped when the surroundings are empty and only there mere existence away from the gazes of the Ultiverse. Shana and Traks merely stared at each other's eyes before their gazes fall to the side and something _**sinister**_ began to fall upon them.

The space was slowly swallowed by darkness with a hint of violet edges, it swirls and formed of what appeared to be whirlpool of the void. And only one person in Ultiverse can control the void freely...

 **Veliza Sheanely** **\- Lady of the Void, Daughter of The Outsider: Future Void Originator**

A young girl came out of the void. From her looks, she has a fine taste of clothing. She has a pale white skin, black hair but with violet highlights, a pair of eyes - entirely black that oozes black air like the void, also the pupils are violet and slit like that of a cat, but the left pupil has a tint of red, and violet lips. She wore a tight corset over her adorned chest despite her stature as a child. Under the corset was a long sleeve, violet dress that reaches down her feet with black stars dots - but those dots was more like eyes piercing and looking around. She also wore a pair of long heels and a purple, corrupted crown covered in void and violet aura.

 _ **"Scums, you sure know how to give face,**_  
 ** _If only given a chance for me,_**  
 _ **I would be gladly you to be erase,**_  
 ** _From existence to nothing with glee."_**

"͠Ah̀, forg͏i̛v҉é me͜ Lad̷y Vel͞iza ̴b̶u͡t Ì ͠w̧o͡n̕'̷t͟ ͞fr̡e̷t,͢ ͟  
̶F͜o͞r͢ ́Lad͏y ̵Auth͏ór͏i̵a'̷s͠ ̕orde͜r aŕe not to be ̢mes̶s, ͢  
̧I͞f I ḑidn͠'̶t ̛came̶ ͘t̴h͜e͟n ̀I ̕m͟áy̧be͏ ́w̴oul̴dń't ̷m̀et̕, ̧  
F̷or̡ ̡yo̷ur̨ p҉re͟s҉en͟ce ̵is ҉my pleaşur̡e͏ to ̶ta̴k̵e."̶

 ** _"Sweet talker; death-lover,_**  
 _ **You sure do things on your own,**_  
 ** _Fine; so long you stay put,_**  
 ** _Then I wouldn't insult."_**

 _"Ne ne, Veliza-chan, it's fine okay,_  
 _Now that you're here and I may,_  
 _Now enjoy with us do I say,_  
 _Please do and let's play."_

 _ **"F-Fool! Don't come close,**_  
 _ **I am not joking when it comes to fools,**_  
 ** _Shall I burn you and kill you,_**  
 _ **Use you like a tool! Let go!"**_

The Zalgo merely chuckled as he watched the Lady of the Void get over by the Authorian Angel. The two entirely opposite being was getting chummy to each other, something that Traks couldn't help but reminisced the past where he is the first ever god who glitched through the Doc Manager and wreck it up. Unfortunately, he was locked down by _the one who created everything_ and was now forever forgotten through the gaze of reality.

But since the person who locked him up had some speck of respect for him, so that person gave him a chance to continue living, with most of his power is within that person.

Truly a terrifying encounter. He shook his head before facing the two other beings.

"W͘e ma̧y n͢ee̛d to gó ҉and͢ pŗoceed̛,҉ ̕  
͝There'̧s ͜oņly t͞wo ̷p̧eop͠l͏e ̶in͝ ͏n̢èe̵d,͢ ̷  
͞Tho͡ug͝h̛ ̀no ͞née͠d t̴o g̵et͠ ̀ha͜st͜y̨,  
Śo̴ enjo̡y wi̷ţho̕u͞t̛ blasph̢e͟m̵y̛."͝

 _"Yeah, let's go Veliza-chan,_  
 _Only two people left for it,_  
 _The reunion of our five,_  
 _Will shake the whole tide."_

 _ **"I understand, no need to tell,**_  
 _ **And dust I will met THAT woman,**_  
 _ **Just need to bear and don't ran,**_  
 ** _Curse her name and begone."_**

The fuming Veliza stomped her way as she lead the two - who only looked to each other before shrugging off, but Shana had her eyes filled with worry wart. Traks noticed her fidget but all his glance.

For the readers, it only took 5 minutes, for the three beings, it took them from 7,519,745,819 years then suddenly shifting back at the beginning of time. But time is not an essence for them, it was all but just a thing that doesn't even exist to begin with.

After that time, the three beings stopped in moving. It was a moment of silent before Traks's eyes turn wide as he felt himself losing breathe and began writhing on the ground as he fell. It was too quick that even Shana and Veliza was late to notice it, Traks instantly turned into a dust the moment their eyes landed to where he was.

"̛F͘-͠F̴ran͢c̢e͜, yo̴u̵ ͝suŕè ͝a̢re ͝śer͏i̵ous̨,̴ ͜  
Hav̢e I d́o͘ņe͝ ̵somethin̕g̨ ͢d̷e̢v̛i͘o͞u͡s͡,  
T͏o͘ ͘y͢o̢ur̡ ͏belo̴ve͞d̛ ̨p͏re̛ci̶o̕us̷,̨  
E̢xten̷t o͡f̀ hu̢r̷t͘i͝ņg m͢e s͟o ̢m͞al̷ic͢i̕ous̕.̀.҉."͝

 **"..."**

 **France Shellby** **\- God of Death, the Nothingness-Man; Future Death Originator**

Traks' voice echoed somewhere, seemingly in pain with his voice. Veliza's eyes turned bright with admiration glimmering on them while Shana was worried and a little afraid as she foolishly hid behind the little girl, with her height to no avail.

In front of them, in the space, a large cut was made and that cut was slowly being pulled at both sides until it became wide enough. The first things they saw were a pair of eyes that death used to gaze upon the souls of the victims. The area was slowly enveloped in strong aura of death as it slowly spread around the two female beings. Then slowly, _something_ came out of the cut. A tall man, so tall as if he was looking down upon the two female beings easily. He had a pale white skin, black hair with red bangs covering his left eye. His right eye is so black like the darkness oozing out with his pupil red and slit like that of a cat. But what's something amazing is that he's not wearing his identical armor.

He is wearing a high collared dark-red cape folded at the collars, large black and red overcoat under the cape with a fuzzy fur around the neck area. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and long black pants, as well as pair of black pointed boots.

 _ **"Big brother! I'm glad you came,**_  
 ** _With you here; it will be an end game,_**  
 _ **I wanted this for once and all,**_  
 _ **Be finish and retain to recall."**_

 _"G-Greetings, Milord of Death,_  
 _Your presence is something I should not have met,_  
 _Forgive my ignorance in despair,_  
 _So please do and c-care."_

 _ **"Huh?! You fool of a goddess!**_  
 ** _Does it really take that long to process,_**  
 ** _For your insane stupidity,_**  
 _ **Saying 'care' is a complete pity!"**_

 _"Veliza-chan! B-But that's how I greet,_  
 _Of high standards I cannot meet,_  
 _If only I'm strong enough like you all,_  
 _Then I won't be an inferior to call."_

 _ **"Are you saying you're 'weak'?**_  
 _ **Know this your creator had reach the peak,**_  
 _ **To the point of giving you freedom; not as OC,**_  
 _ **But as of you can willingly."**_

Shana nodded reluctantly as she looked down while the little girl Veliza huffed in complete victory. France stared down at them for a moment, expression never changes, before a distortion in space came from above and he looked up to see Traks, out of air.

"A̵h,͘ y҉ou'̷re ̵th͘e͜ ͟s̕e͝c̡ond́ p͜e̢r͏son͟,  
T͜hat ̶I̴ ̨w̷o̢uldn'̶t̨ ̨tak̡e̛ ͞ca̶s̶ua̧ll̢y͏, ̧  
͟N͞ǫt t́h̷at͟ j͏o҉k͏i͏n͢gl̨y,͜ ͝  
Bùt ҉se̷rious̷ly̕.́"̀

 **"..."**

The God of Death simply looked at him before turning around and began to walk. The three beings began to follow him from behind. Again, unusual time had passed and still France has yet to stop, but he's murmuring something underneath his breath.

 **"Gallops of the soundless steps,**  
 **Place of the soulless pets,**  
 **I alone came undone in her will,**  
 **If given the unforgiven she'll kill."**

France looked up...

... And stopped in his tracks, making the other three beings stopped what they're doing and was met by a domain.

 **[ ∞ ] = DOMAIN OF SUPERIORITY = [ ∞ ]**

 **(ACTIVATED)**

The 'sky' of the plane was covered in bright and golden light. Shana was captivated by the light, Veliza was covered in black and purple flames and was glaring at the sky with utmost hate, Traks was nowhere to be found.

France only stared at the golden light in the sky, his eyes squinted as he saw a figure.

 **[ † ] × DOMAIN OF DEATH × [ † ]**

 **(ACTIVATED)**

France activated his domain and the whole flat plane was now a black ground with red lines as it spurts out red and black elements. His right eye flared in red and black flame.

 **"Authoria, you foul being,**  
 **Just noticing your presence,**  
 **Made me think sickening about you,**  
 **Ho-**

* * *

 **In Reality...**

"... what is this?"

"This looks nice. I didn't know you're good at this."

"Wow, it's so awesome!"

"Isn't it a little _too_ serious to be an _Authormas_?"

Shana giggled as she shows her work to the other four. She's watching their expressions and was fondly attracted to it. France was confused, seemingly surprised about the kind of writing that the blue nurse is doing. Traks was intrigued and interested, especially now he knows something about her. Ance, those big black eyes with literal stars on them, is reading Shana's poems thoroughly. And finally, Veliza, who was kind of shocked and had a sweat rolling down at her temple.

"I love your poems so much Shana-chan!" Ance said with glee as she looked at the Blue Nurse. The Rank X Maid was looking up at her like... an adult (childish, sorry Lady Ance).

"He he, is it really that fine?"

"More than fine-arinsu!" Traks said as he scratched his jaw while using a line from a certain anime. The Green Driver chuckled as Ance slapped his shoulder for making a disclaimer.

"Thank you."

"It's totally not you," Veliza said to Shana with eyes of distrust before falling upon Ance and France. "Surely it's one of you two, only in this mansion that you two are insane when it comes to poems. Right, Ancey? Onii-chan?" The Purple Cooker said.

"No, I didn't help Shana at all," Ance pouted at the smaller maid, "It was her effort alone made her this far!"

"All you did was spoiled her a lot." Veliza bluntly stated as Ance fell comically.

"S-Sorry Veliza-chan." Shana nervously laughed.

Traks blinked at Shana. "But it sure is amazing. I haven't seen you writing down poems before, just when did you learnt to make one?

Shana perked up at beings asked by that. "Oh oh, I found this book called... what was it again? I think I forgot about it."

"So, it was an inspiration of a book," Traks nodded in realization as he nodded. "Well, you're still going to continue, you're at the part where France and Ance are about to spank the hell out of each other."

"No we weren't." France and Ance said at the same time, finally the Red Butler spoke.

The Black Maid and the Red Butler stared at each other before looking away.

Shana pouted. "Muh, Lady Ance," She said as an air of jealousy lingers around her.

"Ah ah n-no no Shana-chan, you misunderstood it, I love you more than..." Ance blurted out...

... Something that's too late to take away. It made Ance's world go blank.

"Very devious." Traks said with thumbs up.

"Very shameless." Veliza clapped.

"..." France merely stared at her with a newfound look of distrust.

"You devils!" Ance cried out.

Only Shana who remained clueless as to why. "Love me more than what Lady Ance?"

"Aaahh, n-nothing Shana. Nothing at all, so don't think about it." Ance stuttered as she hugged the Blue Nurse and began tickling her, the aforementioned nurse could only laugh hard and forgot about what she's going to ask.

"Ahahaha! S-Stop it- hahaha, Lady An- hahaha!" Shana could only laugh hard as the Black Maid continued her onslaught upon her.

* * *

Ance stared the full moon that is far in the starless and cloudless sky. The Filipina woman could only let herself be looked down by the moon - the height of which she could have reach her dreams if only life wouldn't have to be harsh.

She is on a balcony in a what appeared to be a large mansion. She wore her identical black and white French Maid outfit, under the light of the moon, her soft features and bright dark eyes met it. A slight breeze flew by and her black shiny hair sways a little.

"Hey readers," She started. "Christmas is coming, but I am still hesitating. Tell me," She then looked at **_you._** "If I were to

.

.

become a _._ _ **҉̯̩̗̭̠͈̰̩̭͕̂̍̕͜͡͞ͅ**_ _ **u̶̷̷̢̨̢̽͌̎͊ͨ̒̃ͬ̄̊͗͐̾̍̔̈̍̒͝ɐ̶̧̛͙̯̹̪̻͚͇̲̭͕̦̀̑͋̃̐͐̂ͩ̉̓̃ͥ̕͢͞͠͝͝ɯ̴̛̝̬̘̲̟̳͈͍̳̫͖̂ͣ̓̾̓͑ͫ̍́ͥ̿͛̉̃̈́͌̕n҉̴̢̮̺͉̪̼͓̭̺̺̣͉̲̤̤̬̱ͪ̄̄̆́̐̅͑̉͑ͫ͑͟͡ɥ̵҉̨̨̠͖̹̻̞̦̫̮̠̙̩͎̫̾͘͘͝͡,**_ wouldn't my stories be unnatural?

.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **STORY _TRULY_ BEGINS**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Super duper merry christmas to everyone to you all reading this! Enjoy another Christmas chapter that I made!**

* * *

 **(2018)  
** **"** **Authoria: Merry Authormas II** **"**  
\- chapter made by _Authoria - The Heart_

\- Beta Read by: _(used the Microsoft Words, I am not convinced that everything is grammatically correct)_

 **(Special thanks... to my dearest Authorians and of everyone else who came along)**

* * *

 **DIMENSION:** ** _Kingdom of Authoria - The Realm of Creation_**

 **LOCATION:** ** _Furgardo the Second District - One of the five districts in the Middle Division of the City of Gold and Silver_**

 **TIME:** _ **6:34 AM - December 25**_

 **STARRING:** ** _Bluebottlejr_** _ **\- The Mad God**_ _ **,**_ ** _Sexia_** ** _\- Goddess of Lust_** _ **and**_ _ **Authoria**_ _ **\- The Heart**_

 _(CHRISTMAS MUSIC - RELAXING)_

In a large cafe restaurant that looks rich-looking, there are quite a number of people in the inside except the staffs. The bright sun was slowly appearing from the horizon, giving the city its once glory during the day. The restaurant would have been a nice and relaxing place if only, near the glass wall, a man with black scruffy hair is not making a scene.

"Ahh?!" He sneered over a little girl with white hair. "Bullshit! Give me back my staffs or I'll hunt your ass off!" He almost yelled with his dark blue eyes always twitching in anger.

He wore a blue overcoat with a black hoodie over the white shirt, also a long ripped jeans completed with by a pair of tattered boots. The white haired girl wore a white and black yukata with red ribbon. Her white hair is tied in a twintails.

"... _*siiiiiip*_ " The white haired girl with her eyes closed simply took _ridiculous_ sip with a sound, purposely making the man in front of her got irritated.

The man's temple formed a pulsing vein as he raised his fist. "You son of a beach! Taste this!" Then he launched his fist towards the little girl.

The little girl is not trying to dodge and when the fist is at a strand's distance, the little girl opened her mouth and it shows her teeth with a single fang from the upper left row. She then bit the man's hand with a turn of her head so fast.

...

...

...

"Aaaargh!" The black scruffy haired man cried out in pain as he tried to shake off the little girl's head off of him. "Damn it! Get the pack off of me!"

The people near them is getting worried as some changed their seats when the man is getting loud and the people who had children covered their children's ears for them to not hear the man's curses.

" _Bluebottle_! Brat! Stop your yappings!" A loud voice boomed, from the far side where the staffs are, a tall woman with a blonde hair said. She wore a green and white dress of a maid outfit. "You two should be taking a day off, and yet you two are here in Authoria, constantly causing a huge ruckus! Especially you, Bluebottle!"

"Ehh?!" The man raised his left eyebrow so high that he looked so madly insulted. "You hag should hear me out, this brat took my staffs without me knowing should the one getting kicked out, should be her- OUCH!"

The man - Bluebottle - forgot that the little girl is still biting his hand and giving him a one hell of a pain. Bluebottle continued to scream in pain as the people finds it amusing as they watched the two.

As the man continued to make unnecessary remarks and finally got rid of the little girl, a certain woman entered the restaurant from the entrance silently. She had a black shiny hair and a pair of bright black eyes, fair skin and wore a black and maid French maid outfit. Not only that but there appeared three small cat-like humans on her head.

 _(MUSIC STOPPED)_

 _(VERY QUIET AND SUSPENSE MUSIC)_

The woman excused herself from the set of tables that the customers were on and headed towards a staircase that seems to go to the upper floor. She ascended the stairs as she giggled while reaching out to her head as she caress the three cat-like humans, appeared to be sleeping, and purred at her touch. Upon reaching the second floor, it was entirely different and deserted. No one is upstairs. Actually, nothing is on the second floor except a lone table with a pair of wooden chairs facing each other with the table in between.

There are no other furniture besides that, nor designs, just a simple large area made up of rich white oak with several squared holes from both sides. The woman in a maid outfit walked towards the empty table with now her upper face darkened. As she walked closer, a figure in a black cloak slowly morphed from the other chair. As the woman finally got near, she sat on the opposite chair and her dark but bright eyes looked at the figure with suspicious eyes.

"So, why are you here, _Sexia?_ " The woman in maid outfit said as she sighed, seemingly tired.

"Ance-chaaan~ don't worry, I will leave shortly but apparently I am in need of help. So, other than my **_step-little sister_** and _**step-big brother,**_ only you is available to help me to an extent not to make rash decisions." The figure - Sexia - said, with her voice sultry but definitely deadly. "You know what I wanted badly right, _Goddess-sama?_ "

The woman in a maid - Ance - gave her a look of disgust. "Seriously, you're a freaking pervert! Just leave me alone already, and stop blackmailing me too!"

"Ara ara, I will, so don't worry. Your secrets aren't that _easy_ to spread with, so just assure that it will be safe. But," Sexia said. "Hopefully you'll agree in our terms and conditions."

"Hmph! Fine, let me hear your conditions."

"Interesting. Okay, let's start with..."

 _(MUSIC STOPPED)_

* * *

 **LOCATION:** ** _Fiplicut the First District - One of the three districts in the Outer Division_**

 **TIME:** _ **7:34 AM - DECEMBER 24**_

 **STARRING:** _ **Unknown Instinct and the Pale Demon**_

 _(MORNING SOUND MUSIC)_

In a certain lot in the tour system division, a simple house with a symbol of infinity just above the entrance door. Inside the house, it's relatively a small room with only the backyard and a bathroom separating the area, the rest are in mix and connected.

From the side is where a nice and comfy bed lies near the being that should have been the enemy of humanity: a demon.

There lies on the bed are two people, one was akin of that to a demon and a tall young man. The demon appeared to be a young woman but pale as chalk with silver hair meanwhile the young man had a slightly messy black hair. Both of them covered by the bedsheets from their chest, only the young man appeared to be sleeping while the demon girl is awake with her sharp silver eyes. The two of them are quiet close to each other in the bed which is safe to assume... let's not get way too far now don't we.

Everything was silent inside the house, the pale demon girl is not even budging even with those eyes are open - not even blinking. But that silent eventually broke.

"Paley... please don't leave me... I'll promise to bring..." The young man murmured in his sleep. "... you back... And there you... can take my life..."

The pale demon girl didn't budge.

"Paley... whatever happen... don't let go of my hand..."

The pale demon girl didn't budge, or probably ignored him.

"Paley... I love you... That's why... I won't leave you..."

...

...

...

The pale demon girl didn't budge, or probably ignoring him, maybe she does not react at all.

It took awhile but the young man slowly woke up from his sleep. He let out a loud yawn as he woke up. He groggily looked to the side and, as his vision slowly got sharper, smiled at the pale demoness. "Good morning, Paley."

He waited for a reply but nothing came, but it seems like he's expecting it. "Hm, it really is gonna be a good morning. I'll go make breakfast for us, but first," The young man said as he lifted himself up and sat on the bed, the bedsheet on him fell down her lap and it appeared that he's shirtless, showing a 14 packs abs but also some scars. "I need to change."

He was about to do so but he stopped and looked back. His hand right hand currently entangled with the pale demon's left hand. He looked at the pale demon's hand and he smiled brightly and warmly. He then put his other hand on theirs and said. "Yeah, don't worry, I won't let go. No matter what, until I fix the mistake I've done to you before."

He then opened his eyes - that ever since he woke up he didn't open it up - and his appeared to be heterochromatic with his left eye red and right eye blue. "Come on Paley, let's stand up."

The pale demon didn't do anything, but eventually, she started to slowly move. She first lifted her upper body from the bed and the young man supported her, conveniently, the sheet didn't fell on her lap. But her bare back can be seen, which really adds something fishy about the two.

The young man nodded as he, throughout the morning, helped the pale demoness. He started with their clothes, the young man simply chose her most favorite dress, a silver one piece dress. All throughout, he talked to her and cared for her, while knowing that she isn't replying to him.

But one thing for sure, the young man didn't despise any single bit of that, not even many years had passed.

Throughout that morning and the rest of the day, the young man never let go his hand from hers.

 _(MUSIC STOPPED)_

* * *

 **LOCATION:** ** _Authorialace - Palace of the Authorians_**

 **TIME:** _ **12:56 AM - DECEMBER 25**_

 **STARRING:** ** _Aiko, Rance_** _ **and Fance**_

 _(FUNNY AND HAPPY MUSIC)_

In the palace, two children could be seen and heard in the endless golden hallway. One was a boy who's ahead of another kid that is a girl. The boy is holding a golden staff.

" _Mr. Raaaance! Please give it back to me!_ " A little girl cried as she let out buckets of tears. She has pure golden blonde hair and beautiful gold eyes. She wears a black tube top that reveals her stomach, a white zip up jacket, and white skirt. She wore white boots with gold segments, and she has a sapphire necklace on her neck.

She is chasing down the hall another golden haired person but only a boy, not younger than her.

"Ha ha ha, run faster _Aiko_!" The golden haired boy said with a bright smile, laughing while running as he carries a golden staff. He has soft, slick hair with one large curved bang that sways in front of his sky blue eyes. He has a white collar with a blue pearl attached to it. He wears a white business suit with a yellow necktie. Underneath of his white suit is a yellow uniform. He's wearing white long pants and a pair of white shoes. He has a golden ring on his index finger on his right hand.

"Aiko-chan! Aiko-chan! Faster! Faster!" The little boy cheered on while he laughed and continued to get chased by a little girl.

" _*huff* Mr. Rance... *huff* please... *huff*!_ " The little girl started to get tired of running and stopped as she leaned on the wall.

"Ahahaha! Ah?" The little boy - Rance - laughed but stopped as he looked back. "Aiko-chan?" He said as he turned around and approached the girl.

"Are you okay?" Rance asked as he knelt beside the girl - Aiko.

Aiko looked up at him and immediately blushed red as she pouted, both angry and embarrassed at the same time. She looked away with her golden eyes to avoid the boy's blue ones. " _P-Please... g-give me back... m-my staff..._ "

Rance blinked before replying. "No."

" _Why?_ "

"Because I liked you."

" _...!_ "

Aiko's face turned red in an instance at the brutal and blunt honest of the boy. She knew already that the boy liked her but still hearing that from him Authoria knows how embarrassed she is now. And so...

... she stuttered so badly.

" _W-w-wha-a-a... W-wha-a... Wha..._ " Aiko's golden eyes started to swirl, and finally, she can't contain it anymore. " _KYAAAAAH!_ "

A golden light appeared at Aiko's back and four angel wings with golden edges formed. She's still screaming and eventually flew away with a tomato face, leaving a flabbergasted boy on the hallway.

"Hm?" Rance tilted his head in confusion, his baby blue eyes still staring at the hallway where Aiko flew away. "Does she not like me? No no, I must make her like me, Mom said that you must make friend with pure determination and will."

Rance's eyes flared in determination, formulating a plan on how he would make Aiko liked him. (A _really_ bad influence huh? – Traks)

He was about to run when he felt a presence near him. He turned around and saw an older girl standing before him. She had a dark red skin, black hair with red highlights near the end, eyes red like a beast. She wore black breastplate and armored skirt. She is floating on the ground too.

"Fance-neechan!" Rance said as he brightly looked up at the new older girl.

"Shut up, worm." The older girl - Fance - spat to him, although her expression unchanging.

"Wah! Augh!" Rance made an act as if he died. Then he regained his composure and chuckled. "So, what brings you here Onee-chan?"

"I came for _that woman_." She replied in an instance.

"That woman?" Rance tilted his head in confusion while raising his left eyebrow. "Is it Lady Neko? Auntie Shana? Lady Existia? Or-?"

"None of what you're going to say!" Fance said, somewhat irritated.

"Oh? Then who, Onee-chan?"

"This idiot...!" The girl said as she raised a fist while a vein popped on her temple. She then calmed herself down before straightening herself. "I wanted to meet the Goddess of Authoria."

"Oooh! Mom?" Rance's eyes shone bright and strangely pumped up. "Then follow me Onee-chan!" He then grabbed the floating girl's hand, surprising her in the process, and proceeded to run so fast.

"Unhand me, maggot!"

"No can do, Onee-chan!"

"I said unhand me! Or else I'll burn your hand!"

"We're almost there!"

"Unhand meeee!"

 _(MUSIC STOPPED)_

 **(FIN)**

" **The Children** "  
\- part made by: _Ance Seneia_

* * *

 **LOCATION:** ** _The Landscape - Outer Skirts of the City_**

 **TIME:** ** _(Unknown) - DECEMBER 25_**

 **STARRING:** _ **Unknown Instinct and Pale Demon**_

The area was vast, or more likely, endless for the eyes to see and witness the glory of the Creation without exiting the borders. The glaxial planes surrounded the two people with its beautiful and mesmerizing sight to behold, a magnificent place for the people to take a nice and relaxing moment.

That two people are none other than the God of Infinity and the reknown human survivor from the first _Epilogue War_ in the history, Pale Demon. No one knows who the demon truly is but for the God of Infinity to dedicate himself to give her service other than the Goddess of Authoria, it means she is a very important person, although had some blood of a Black Demon, it doesn't matter anymore.

Unlike before, the young man now wore a red and blue t-shirt paired with the black and white pants completed with a purple sandals. The Pale Demon also wore one piece silver dress.

Still, the two of them held each other's hand.

"Paley, isn't this landscape beautiful?" Unknown said while smiling. "I've always been thinking of visiting this area, but since people often came here so I really can't find the time for me to be alone with you."

He let out a soft chuckle. "I'd always come to my _Maker_ and beg for her to let me use the Landscape with you alone for the time being. I'm really grateful that she let us, hehe." Then he sighed, sounding tired. "Though, that mischievous woman gave me one hell of intense quests like she wanted to kill me. Well, I guess I needed to work hard for this reward then."

"But, it sure was worth it." Unknown finished as he looked at the Pale Demon beside him. Although not budging, or fidgeting, nor even twitching, like a statue, not moving at all. But that's not what concerns the god. Her face looks beautiful under the lights of Creation, that calm look cannot be possibly destroyed by any means. He stared at those sharp eyes of the demon.

Out of nowhere, tears began to gather from the young man's eyes as he gritted his teeth, trying to suppress down the bubbling emotion that is about to explode within him. He simply looked away and wiped those tears away, murmuring under his breath like 'be a man!' or something along the lines.

He looked back to her with now his face free from emotion and had a wide smile plastered on his face. "How about that? Do you want to stay here or-" He was about to continue his sentence when something incredible happened.

It was a moment of silent as Unknown couldn't help but stare at those sharp silver eyes filled with baffling emotions. The Pale Demon... is staring right back at him with her head turn around.

She blinked twice as she tilted her head.

Then came the _unstoppable one._

 **"... are you... alright?"**

...

...

...

 _"Eh? You can do such thing?" Unknown said with bewilderment._

 _The woman in a black and white maid outfit nodded as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Yeah, it is quiet easy, also complicated to do. Making her **out-of-character** is relatively easy but I know you don't like that and wanted for her to spoke to you by her own volition. That's why I'll make an exception and support you."_

 _"Hontonyi, arigato gisaimashtu!" ("Thank you very much!" I think? - Traks) Unknown said as he bowed before her with his head touching the ground._

 _"Eh?! You really love her to an extent of doing this?!" The black maid was shocked but only giggled. "You served me for the longest time and you treated me like a mere child just because I'd put you as the God of Infinity."_

 _Then the black maid knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his head. "But, ever since you met with that adorable Pale Demon girl, you'd gone over her heels in instance."_

 _Then the woman smiled. "Take care of her well."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Unknown, at that moment, had malfunctioned for a moment before he finally got his wits. Tears of sadness and joy that he endured for the past centuries were worth it, waiting for this moment had finally played. He let out his biggest smile with tears running down from both of his cheeks. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine, _Awaidesa!_ "

The Pale Demon didn't react nor did anything again.

 **(FIN)**

" **Past's Immolation** "  
\- part made by: _Ance Seneia_

* * *

 **LOCATION:** ** _Authorialace - Palace of the Authorians_**

 **TIME:** _ **(Unknown) - DECEMBER 24**_

 **STARRING:** ** _Authoria - The Heart_** ** _and_** _ **MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon**_

It was currently night as the moon from above continued to shine below the city. From the palace while the three holy pillars rotated around it, from one of the large balconies in the palace, a woman in maid outfit could be seen leaning her back on the railing, and also a huge man in white cloak with a huge sword behind his back.

"So, what is it, Vast?" The maid said to the huge guy. "Is it... something about that _**wish?**_ " She said with a hint of heavy tone at the last word.

The white cloaked guy nodded. He looked down before looking up. "Yeah, tomorrow is the _Loading Hour._ I wished to visit back my homeland. I hope you're fine with that, Ance?"

"You know that, I won't allow such thing, right?" The maid - Ance - said seriously as she closed her eyes. "We- no, the Creation knows your traitorism against Deadmension. If you come back there again, the Creation would think that you simply threw away the second chance we've given to you."

The huge guy in white cloak didn't replied. The maid made a 'tch' sound. "You know... you can't promise me that you'll come back... in o-one piece..." The maid said worriedly, while stuttering near the end.

"Don't worry, Lunaria and Rövagan is with me," The huge guy - Vast - said with his tone assuring the maid. "Well, if that happenformed. l leave Aria and Aiko with you then until I bust my way through."

...

...

...

The maid was now alone in the balcony, she wasn't leaning backward anymore but in front. She looked down the city for a moment before finally opening her eyes, showing a dark but bright eyes.

"Fool, if you die, then they too will die. But... if you really won't come back, then that means that they'll be my OCs, and the _**wish**_ you asked will not be granted..."

 **(FIN)**

" **Just Don't Leave** "  
\- part made by: _Ance_ _Seneia_

* * *

 **DIMENSION:** _ **Deadmension**_

 **LOCATION:** _ **(Unknown)**_

 **TIME:** ** _(Unknown) - (Unknown)_**

 **STARRING:** _ **MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon**_ _ **, Lunaria**_ , _**Rövagan, Akina Takahashi, and France Shellby**_

The plane was dark, almost like nothing exist to begin with. Three people could be seen trekking across the Creation's greatest nemesis; Deadmension. They have no path to go but listened to their instinct.

In the middle, it was the white cloaked huge guy. To his right is also a person (smaller stature) in a white cloak, and to his left is also another person in white cloak (bigger than the second but smaller than the huge guy), but was surrounded by heavy chains that glowed red. The third cloaked person is probably inhuman due to how it growled.

Time took awhile but eventually the three stopped moving. The huge sky looked up and said. "Do you really want us to enter?"

He waited for an answer but he heard nothing. "Answer me, _'my Oracle'._ "

The huge guy made his eyes wide opened. He stayed like that for a moment before nodding. "I see, well, let her then."

A blurred figure suddenly appeared and surrounded them, hundreds- no, thousands of blurred figures surrounded the three white cloaked figures. The second cloaked person was about to pull something out when the huge guy placed his arm in front of the person. "Don't, Lunaria."

"But Onii-chan-!" The second cloaked person - Lunaria - tried to protest but didn't continue as she lowered her arms. "Right."

 **"You traitors sure are shameless."** A loud voice boomed throughout the darkness, a loud feminine voice. **"Do you all think you have the rights to enter back?!"**

"Akina Takahashi," The huge guy said. "I came here not to cause trouble, now that tomorrow is a _Loading Hour_ , I would like to stay here in Deadmension - my homeland."

 **"Stay? Vast, did you say 'stay'? And 'homeland'?"** The voice - Akina - said before giggling then turning into a hellish laugh filled with sinister feeling. **"That's the biggest and the most ridiculous joke that I'd ever heard in my entire death."** She said, sounding amused. **"But sadly, you won't be able to join in our** _ **ritual**_ **like the good ol' days."**

"Then I'll ask for my _wish!_ " The huge sky - Vast – declared.

 **"What?!"**

"It's fine, right?"

It was a total moment of silence before Akina let out a 'tch'. **"Fine, you may enter and join the _ritual._ But," **The voiced said. **"Lord France will be the one who'll do the bidding to you."**

Lunaria gasped as she stood in front of Vast. "Onii-chan! You can't go! This is definitely a trap. Let's just go back-"

"No can do, Lunaria." Vast said, still looking up the entire time. "We're here anyway. I'll be in this guy's fate."

* * *

 **Ance: So, France, it's your turn.**

 **France: Okay.**

* * *

"Fine, now bring me before him." Vast declared. He blinked and suddenly, he was on a entirely different plane. The area was so grey and looks lifeless. He looked around to see anything. After seeing nothing, he looked back in front but he something appeared before him in a blink of an eye.

His white cloak

He saw a house made up of dark wood in the distance. There's a brown door and a squared hole that looks like a window. A figure could be seen there, staring right back at him, that kind of look of who created him ever since the beginning.

Vast stood there for the moment before starting to walk towards the house. With each step, memory of himself back in this accursed dimension started to flow.

"Stop it." He said to no one. Upon facing the door, he hesitated lifting his hand. He clenched it before grabbing the doorknob and opened the door rather properly.

"Welcome home, _dear_."

Vast's eyes widened and a noticeable shock completely engulfed his being.

" _M-Mother...? F-Father...?_ "

...

...

...

A young man could be seen taking a sip from a red liquid that is more likely blood, to assume. He is a young man with a skin so pale like dead but alabaster, neat black hair and red bangs covering his left eye, his right eye is currently closed. He wore black suit with a red tie. He is holding a coffee and had took a sip.

"Pardon my rudeness but, are you sure it's fine to let go of that greatest traitor, Lord France?"

A young woman said, a few feet apart from the young man. She appeared to be wearing a rather daring outfit, a look that is definitely pleasing for men. She had pale skin but it looks like it's white, her dark red hair reaches down to her waist rather neatly and straight. She wore a red and black Playboy bunny outfit completed with a pair of black high heels. There's also a huge curved reaper on her back connected to a chain that is wrapped around her waist. And also a fake red and black bunny ears adorned on her head.

The young man - France - nodded to approve the young woman's answer. "Yes, no matter what he did to my Deadmension, _Loading Hour_ is still the most important event. If I did not respect his way of staying in his homeland, then I would be the God of Death who is very impatient." He then took a sip.

"Besides," He said again. "I know that he won't do anything foolish for the meantime as to create a story that would undermine mine, then again, it's that stupid goddess who permitted it to happen."

A dark red hologram appeared before him showing a bunch of letters that is unreadable. "Akina."

"Yes, my lord!" The bunny girl - Akina - straightened herself, preparing for orders.

"I would like _**her**_ to join us in the _Loading Hour_ tomorrow." France said without moving except taking a sip from his cup.

This got Akina's curiosity. "Her...? Lord France... could it be-?!"

"Yeah, there's no need to tell you what to do, right?"

"Of course there's no need, Lord France," Akina said but then she pouted. "Though, I wish I could spend some time with you, Lord France."

The young man let out a noise. "Sure thing, after _Loading Hour,_ we can take a break from my old friend's tavern for awhile."

"Eh?!" Akina was in for a shock, she didn't expect this reply to be quick and her face instantly turned red as she tried to process what she just heard. "T-T-Then I-I will leave and d-do your biddiiiiing!"

And then she left.

The young man was left alone, but his aura isn't as deadly as it is before. "Young candidate, you created an amazing OC. Too bad, she's too easy to fall."

 **(FIN)**

" **Merry Happy or Death Day** "  
\- part made by: _Ance_ _Seneia_ and _France Shellby_

* * *

 **France: Here, I'll give it back the control to you.**

 **Ance: Thank you for the help. You wanted to be next Traks? Veliza?**

 **Traks: Later, I will join.**

 **Veliza: Pass, ridiculous.**

* * *

 **LOCATION:** _ **Furgardo the Second District - One of the five districts in the Middle Division**_

 ** _TIME: 4:56 PM - DECEMBER 25_**

 **STARRING:** ** _Bluebottlejr - The Mad God_** _ **and**_ _ **Sexia - Goddess of Lust**_

The same black scruffy haired guy named Bluebottle back at the cafe restaurant could be seen outside taking a stroll through the snowy days of December in Authoria. He passed by many people who wore faces as if they have no problem at all. He alone stood the odd one for wearing a frown expression but he didn't give them a single penny about them.

He was about to turn a corner when suddenly...

"Hello, honey!"

"Wha-?!"

His vision was covered by a large chest, blocking his way of sight and also made it difficult for him to breathe.

"Who the hell are you?! Get off me!" Bluebottle shouted with a muffled sound.

"No no, not until you recognize me~" That sweet voice mixed with temptation made the man's eyes turned wide eyes after realizing who it was.

"Sexia?" Bluebottle said, after she said that name, the arms that is around him loosened up and also the person latching onto him. The black haired man was face-to-face by a woman with a rather gorgeous look.

She had a black straight hair with red highlight right at the end. She had a white skin and a pair of white eyes with its pupils similar to that of a cut in its slit. She is wearing a rather revealing outfit that looks similar to a party, black and red cocktail dress completed by a pair of black heels.

"What the hell are you doing here, small monster." Bluebottle made a 'tch' sound, forgetting the fact that she's still latching on to her and him holding her at both sides.

"No~thing, just wanted to visit my big, _big monster_ ~" The young woman - Sexia - said with a lick to her lips.

The two of them continued to banter on the sidewalk until they walked to near the area with the less crowded people. By that time, Sexia wasn't latching on to the man now. Both of them are walking side by side.

"So, you forced her to make her join you?" Bluebottle said after listening to what she told him. "Someone as stubborn as hers, you sure you did not blackmail her?"

Sexia grinned evilly. "Of course, I have her secrets. You never would've thought about it but she sure is also a pervy~"

"Hmm, said by someone who is the biggest pervert of all."

"Making fun of me now, aren't you?"

"Ah, no. It was nothing."

Sexia giggled as she looked back in front before she saw...

...

"Oi, you do it, or else..."

I-I understand, please leave me alone already...

"Good girl," Sexia said, Bluebottle looked at her as if she was crazy because she is talking in the air, then again, he _is_ crazy.

What Sexia saw is a love hotel, a fancy one of that. Bluebottle also took noticed of this the moment the two of them got close. "What? Love hotel? Why are we here?" He looked back at Sexia but his dark blue eyes immediately got captivated by the gaze of the woman.

"Honey, I'm going to suck you dry, hopefully you'll last long~"

 **(FIN)**

" _ **HELP ME, I'M SCARED! (T_T)**_ "  
\- part made by: _Ance Seniea_

* * *

 **Traks: Give me this part, Ance!**

 **Ance: O-Okay, just don't make it too hard for the readers to read!**

 **Traks: I can't make any promise, Ance. But I'll try to be nice.**

 **Ance: What do you mean by that?!**

 **Traks: Secret~**

* * *

 **MULTIVERSE:** ** _Garena_**

 **DIMENSION:** ** _League of Legends_**

 **LOCATION:** ** _Frejlord, Runeterra_**

 ** _._**

 **TIME:** _ **39͟:̷8̴̷̶̨́́͢3͢ ͏͜͢͝͠Ą̶͜͜͠M͜͢҉҉P̵̵̧͝͡M̵̷̷̛͟͠͡**_ ** _\- DECEMBER 2_** ** _4̴̱̩̻̻͙̮̞̱͖̤͓͙̤̳̤̤̄͗͌̊̓̈́̈́҉̶̧̧̀́_**

 ** _._**

 **STARRING:** _ **Authoria**_ ** _\- The Heart_** ** _and_** _ **Derp'Koz**_

It was probably night despite the sky covered in bright clouds, letting out soft snow fall to the ground. In the land of snow and frost, three main kingdoms stopped their usual war activities and dedicated the rest of the moments to cherish and rest. Near the kingdom of where Queen Ashe ruled, a snowy hill can be seen. On that hill, a person could be seen lying to the pile of ever-growing snow.

"Waaah!" A woman said with her eyes closed in happiness as she lied down on the soft snow, her body had sunk a few inches in the pile of white matter. "Snow is really good~"

She giggled like a little girl before rolling over the left. She continued to play around on the snow before lifting her upper body and sat. She has a fair white skin, black straight hair and a pair of dark but bright eyes. She appeared to be wearing a frilly black and white cloak and under that cloak she's wearing... something that shouldn't be wearing in a cold area.

She's wearing and entirely _different_ outfit, something you should only wear on the opposite weather she was in; beach. She is wearing a two piece swimsuit, black in color and white frills. Addition to that is a black veil tied around her waist using a white belt.

She is showing way too much skin to tolerate the cold surroundings and chilly wind. But a strong breeze already past by her and it didn't faze her, something about the weather not affecting her.

She looked around the hill to see what she can do more. After looking around and concluded that nothing is amusing to do, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest, seemingly thinking hard and thinking of what to do next.

After hard thoughts, she sighed and pouted. She opened her eyes...

... And net with a large golden eye with blue pupil similar to that of a cat in slit.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She let out a loud scream due to the sudden scare as she backed away in an instance but instead of falling over, she began rolling down the hill. She continued to scream in fright before she stopped rolling down the hill. Her scream slowly died down but her eyes still closed due to fright, there's also a noticeable tear forming at the corner of her eyes.

She felt herself getting carried by something but she refused to open her eyes still. Until she felt like she stopped moving and she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a wonderful, giant lights dancing before her. Her mouth opened in awe as she simply closed it with her hand. Her dark eyes becoming brighter and brighter as she mesmerized the dancing, colorful lights showering over her. It took her awhile before she noticed her current surrounding.

She looked around her and noticed that she's in the sky, to be more specific, she is above high clouds! She looked down to what she was on and noticed that she's riding on to something and around her is some sort of a silver fence-thing... She looked to both of her sides and noticed a golden tendril swaying around.

 _'Tentacle? Is this...?!'_ The woman thought as she crawled forward and after going near the edge of the fence-like thing-ma-jig, she looked down and saw a large ball that is an eye. She wore a bright smile after realizing what it was.

" _Derp'Koz_!" The woman said as she looked down to see more the giant squid monster but she leaned so much that she suddenly fell over and fall right in front of the golden creature.

Despite falling on the great height, she still looked up to the creature who stared down at her with its bright and golden eye the moment she started falling. She watched it's tentacles reached out to her but her descent was way too fast she slipped past the tentacles.

Soon, the woman was covered in thick white matter that is the cloud, many seconds had passed and the golden creature is nowhere to be found. But she remained smiling and calmly 'lay' down on the air while falling. She's still inside the thick cloud but she doesn't care.

She closed her eyes and began to reminiscent something about the past. Before, she was a novice and an utter first-timer, aside from an Author in a certain dimension who gave her inspiration, this golden creature were the only Author whom she got close as a friend and always looked up to his wonderful works. She's always the depending on him especially for Beta Reading her works, extremely happy when he joined to her group as her Authorian Guard.

Now, she's still the same clumsy and needed-to-learn-more person, whenever she had a time to talk to him, she would always not let that chance go. Now that reality is grasping the creature, which she rarely meet nowadays unlike before.

She opened her eyes just the moment she was out of the thick clouds and turned around to see herself high in the sky and her vision had a wide view from above. She can see the glorious kingdom of Demacia and the ever-war kingdom of Noxus, the scheming city of Zaun and bright-well city of prosperity in Piltover, not only that but the frost area of Frejlord can also be seen from her view alongside the Bilgewater from the east making a merry day.

She smiled as she continued to fall but eventually something wrapped around her sides that made her fall stop. She turned around and saw the same golden eye creature staring right back at her.

"Derp'Koz," The woman said as she smiled warmly. "I know that we rarely talk unlike the old days, I miss you as my senior who supported my work even though I'm lacking something. I'm very thankful when you got my back even though you're busy. And you're the only person whom I shared my story about my **_Mother._** I'm grateful to become your friend."

The golden creature simply stared at her without any reply. But the woman continued smiling. "Merry Authormas, Derpy!"

She said cheerfully before wrapping her arms around one of the golden tentacle that the creature had.

"Just reply to me when you wanted to, okay? I'll be waiting for it..."

 **(FIN)**

" **Before and After** "  
\- part made by: _Traks Earthenby_

* * *

 **Ance: Waah** **!** **W-What is this,** **Traks?!**

 **Traks: Huh? Isn't it my part?**

 **Ance: But it features** ** _me!_** **Plus it's '** **Derpy!'**

 **Traks: Whatever, it's accurate to you right? You're always admiring his works most of the time even while you're at the basement working.**

 **Ance** **: You don't need to tell that!**

* * *

 **WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS!**

* * *

 **(NOT YET BETA READ)**

 **MULTIVERSE: _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_**

 **DIMENSION: _Hyperdimension Neptunia_**

 **STORY: _Multidimension Series_**

 **LOCATION: _Planeptune - The Land of Purple Progress_**

 **PLACE: _Seraphim Academy, City of Poseidon_**

 **TIME: _(Unknown) - (Unknown)_**

 **STARRING: _Arfoire (Shana Sheavenby) and 6 Other Students(?)_**

A small academy with no great buildings to beheld and deemed to be the smallest academy in the whole nation and probably the only academy that only had three students. This academy resided near the great city of Poseidon who had advanced in age. Meanwhile this academy still had this surrounding of a medieval due to its low state and currently in a village.

This academy is known as the Seven-Winged Seraphim Academy, in the village of Jadeson.

Many villagers there wanted to register their children their but they are all rejected and the villagers had no choice but to travel distance and go the city of Poseidon. The Dean of the academy is deemed ruthless and only wanted to accept students who had the power to turn the tides, not some ordinary students in line.

That's where an extraordinary student who had Level 25, had an Essence that only ones in a decade can be seen, a 13 year old girl, and most of all, had a capability of a Divine Protection. She decided to register. She is Arfoire of Caller Village. She was accepted along with the other students who also held a extremely powerful power within them

Now, at the moment, the skies were bright and cloudy, white tiny particles are falling slowly and touched the now covered ground-in-snow without a sound. A student Shana is standing over the small open area surrounded by the small houses.

"It's snowing! Snow! Snow!" Shana said, looking up with bright eyes and amazement. "Yay!" She ran around with obvious happiness trailing behind her.

" _*yaaawn~*_ So noisy..." Eruza exited from one of the house and scratched his closed eye. He opened it eventually and noticed the brown haired girl rolling on the snowy ground in happiness. "Oh, Arfoire? You woke up early, huh?"

"Oh?" Shana turned around to meet Eruza, she nodded and enthusiastically pumped her fist on her palm. "Hm! It's because it's snowy today! I really can't wait for this!"

"Yeah, it rarely got snow here in Planeptune. Holiday, they say."

The two students turned their attention to the left and saw McIrthur exiting the house he was on. "I hope the Dean can let us rest, for today at least."

"That pervert bastard won't let us rest easily." N-Kitty had exited from one of the houses. "Plus, I needed to get away from here or he won't stop asking me for cosplay, so I'll have to protest that."

"I see, that's too bad. Well, train hard." McIrthur nodded at her.

"Hm, well, if you're going outside, remind me. I'll stay in the house." N-Kitty nodded before coming back inside the house to where she exited from.

"How about we called over Sarcastic Big Boy here?" Eruze said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Oh, you mean little SBB?" Shana's face lit up. "Let him to me!" She energetically said before running off towards one of the houses.

McIrthur chuckled as she watched Shana ran away. "How about DragonGuy?"

"Oh, he's probably sick." Answered by Eruza. "I mean, he probably wouldn't stand it."

"No, I can." A new voice said, it was DragonGuy exiting from another house. "My power isn't to underestimated, may I need to remind you?"

"Yeah, whatever." Eruza shrugged off his shoulder. McIrthur turned at DragonGuy and asked him. "By the way, will you come with us? Arfoire wants to go outside since it is snowy, can't let that airhead wandered defenselessly."

"If anything, you're perfectly fine to be her 'guardian'," Eruza grinned at McIrthur. "We're not really needed, R.I.G.H.T?"

"Shut!" DragonGuy chopped Eruza at the back as the latter faceplant on the ground, fortunately, the ground were covered in snow to lessen the damage dealt with. "I'm fine with that. When will we go outside though?"

"NOW!" Shana cutely roared as she instantly appeared beside them. The two guys nearly had their hearts jumped out of them due to surprise. The brown haired girl giggled happily as she skipped around. "We'll go out, we're about to go out~"

"Miss Arfoire, please don't pull me too much, you're too strong." A new voice which sounded like a young boy near them. They turned to the owner of the voice to see SBB panting while his hands on his knees with his head looking down.

"Ah, I guess Arfoire gave you a one heck of a time." Eruza said, still lying on the ground while looking up at the boy.

SBB opened his eyes and saw Eruza's state. "Mister Eruza?! Why you're on the ground?"

"I got chopped by DragonGuy."

SBB looked up and noticed that McIrthur is chasing the girl towards the gate, leaving DragonGuy watching them. "What a pain."

"Mister DragonGuy..." SBB spoked as he helped Eruza up on his footings. "Where are we going?"

"Who knows," DragonGuy shrugged his shoulders, making SBB raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Let's just follow them."

"Okay..." SBB nodded before he followed DragonGuy.

"Wait for me!" Eruza followed suit. "N-Kitty, see yah!"

It was less than 10 seconds when the cat-eared person opened the door forcefully and crawled in all-fours. "Don't leave me behind!"

...

...

...

" _Seven Mascots - Level 76 to Level 79. Four Oracles - Level 83 to Level 88. Ten CPU Candidates - Level 90 to Level 94,_ " A voice said akin to that of a little girl. " _And don't forget, One CPU - Level 99 – a true representation of god in Human World._ "

A footstep could be heard, then followed by another. The steps echoed down of what could possibly a corridor in an underground. " ** _He_** _is strong, too strong. I can't possibly match him... at least..._ "

A small light appeared in the darkness, it is violet in color, it suddenly formed a figure of a little girl after connecting. " _Until I also become a CPU... then this world will plunge in the Void..._ "

 **(FIN)**

" **Remember?** "  
\- part made by: Veliza Sheanely

* * *

 **Ance: O-Okay, enough! It's scary if you participate!**

 **Veliza: Shoo shoo, you woman.**

 **Ance: Wha- H-Hey! I'm your elder, respect!**

 **Veliza: Who'll respect a woman who can't even let a child have her fun?**

 **Ance: Why you-!**

 **Traks: Here they go again.**

 **Shana: Hahaha...**

* * *

 **MULTIVERSE: _Authoria - Ultiverse_**

 **DIMENSION: _Kingdom of Authoria - The Realm of Creation_**

 **LOCATION: _Authorialace_**

 **PLACE: _Inner Circle, Headians_**

 **TIME: _2:44 PM - DECEMBER 25_**

 **STARRING: _Authoria - The Heart, Magician of Light, aaaaand all of the Authorians_**

"M-MiddonaitoShi... l-left?"

A woman stuttered. She is wearing a full set of French Maid Outfit, has a fair white skin, pair of black eyes and straight long hair reaching down her waist.

"Yes, Lady Authoria," A man in a mage outfit while holding a white wand with light shining from it. "It seems that he provided me this Account (aka 'Body') of his and left to take care of his Reality."

"I see... Did he say anything left?"

"Except from giving me this Account, there seem to be no message left behind by Lord MiddonaitoShi to the Authorians." The mage said.

"..." The woman - Authoria - remained silent with her upper face dark, which didn't go unnoticed for the mage but he chose to remain silent. The woman sighed as she lifted her face and replied to the mage.

"Okay, welcome to Authoria, Magician of Light. Feel free to drop by anytime you want."

"Thank you, then I'll be on my way." The mage - Magician of Light - said before bowing down and he started to chant something under his breathing and he was covered in bright light. The light slowly dimmed down and he was nowhere to be found.

Authoria let out a huge sigh. 'That idiot, he left without even saying anything, especially me.' She thought, rubbing her temple. She puffed her cheeks and pouted. 'In the group, he's the only whom I can talk to using Ancient Language, hays...'

She closed her eyes and put a finger under her chin while thinking about something deeply. Finally, she opened her eyes and snapped her finger. "Oh I see!"

...

...

...

 **PLACE:** _ **Middle Circle, Dining Area**_

 **TIME:** _ **6:54 PM - DECEMBER 25**_

In a dining area of the great Authorialace, an outstreched dining table that can hold more than a thousand people but only 11 people could be seen seating at both sides. They are all having their own time.

"Isn't this surprising?" James grinned while leaning on the table with his right arm. "Ance actually invited us in a dinner! That's the first ever since 4 years ago in Reality when Authoria was found."

"Yeah, kinda hypocrite, that woman," Apoca said while crossing his arms and his back leaning on the chair. "She always yell alot at me whenever I'm late... What is she doing now?"

"Don't worry, don't worry brother!" Jamea patted the huge guy from his side, the Authorian Candidate is seating beside the Authoria's Apocalypse Demon. "Big sis won't take that long-"

"30 mins had passed already, where is that woman so I can scold her?"

"Y-Your expression is scary, Apoca."

"Well, maybe Lady Ance is in a stalemate of whatever she's doing," Remited said with his eyes closed, arms also crossed. "If anything were to happen, I'll hop on my horse carrying my shield." He said, he is seating beside Apoca.

"Please don't summon your horse," Warrior said, laying his head on the table, a small boredom forming on his expression. "Last time you did you trample over a bunch of multiverses by accident."

Remited remained silent. A cup appeared in front of Remited and he grabbed it, he took a casual sip... and still doing so.

' _Figures_.' Warrior thought before saying. "Hey, Butter, can you use your vision thingy to see Lady Ance?"

Upon mentioning a name, a man beside him by the name of Butter is seating properly. "Oh, okay, then please wait."

Butter closed his eyes and everything around him turned gold. He tried to feel something around, something powerful enough to surpass the level of a MAuthorian he should looking for. But for some reason there's a restriction... He can't tell what is it but something is restricting him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Warrior, but I am unable to detect Lady Ance's presence." Butter said. "It's either she's outside of Ultiverse or she's personally blocking off her presence."

"Well, I guess Lady Ance had her reasons. Wonder why?" Warrior wondered. He is a little confused. "Apoca, how about you take care of this?"

"Nah," Apoca said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I'll rather enjoy my time with my wife and daughter, if only Ance didn't invite me."

Warrior raised an eyebrow, and gave the huge guy his distrustful eyes. "Lies."

"Wanted me to beat you to pulp?"

"Try me."

"Now now you two, stop releasing your bloodlust with each other," Remited said with annoyance in his tone of voice. He is between the two Managerians and it felt like he is the center of the problem between the two.

While Remited took care of the side of the table, the other side where the Authorians sat other, than Butter, having their own ways of killing time.

"When do you think Lady Ance will come?" Vernianer asked Shadow who is beside him. "Given by nanosecond, she should be here."

"How do I know," Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "If Butter couldn't sense Lady Ance, then how can? No matter how many shadows I control - using my Absolute Control - whether stronger or weaker than me..."

Shadow let out a deep sigh. "Lady Ance's shadow is truly a beast."

"I see..." Vernianer nodded and clasped his bearded jaw. "But I really wonder why Lady Ance would take so long, it's not as if she was being chased down by an eggplant."

"Neptunia reference? Hehe," Neko giggled after hearing what Vernianer said. "Well, our goddess can be childish in anyway so it's inevitable if she came in holding her 'Holy-Deliciously-Fantastically-Perfectly-Joyfully-Beautifully Manga'." She said with a quote marks.

"Definitely sounds like her." Shadow and Vernianer both said at the same time.

Eevee watched the three Authorians (from his right) talk about ridiculous stuff about their goddess. The dragonite let out a sighed as he look to his left and said, "Please put down your legs, that's a bad manner."

Nio's arms were crossed and leaning his back on the chair while his legs crossed and on the table. His eyes were closed until Eevee called him. "None of your business."

"Whatever you do," Eevee waved off the concern as he folded his hands on the table.

Nio closed his eyes eventually... Only for something disturbed him again. He opened his eyes and from his left he was greeted by a face of a woman with a pained expression.

The woman opened her eyes and the two stared for a moment... before the woman's face turned pink in embarrassment and screamed in girly fashion. The woman hastily pushed herself off of Nio and suddenly turned into a mist that is being absorbed by someone.

"I'm so s-sorry Mister Nio!" Shade apologized with a bowed head from his seat. He seemed to have trouble standing due to another woman seating on top of the boy. It was Kurokami who is not looking at Nio. "W-We didn't mean to d-disturb your s-sleep!"

Nio blinked and stared at him for awhile before replying. "It's fine, apology accepted."

Shade sighed gladly before looking up at the woman who is seating on him. "I'm glad Mister Nio forgives us, right Kuro?"

The woman dressed in black - Kurokami - let out a 'hmph' to justified that she doesn't care and Shade only let out a nervous chuckled. "You okay, Kotone?"

Kotone: A-Ah, um, I'm fine Shadey!

"Okay, I'm glad."

...

...

...

"It's been an hour... Mind giving a minute to chase down that woman?"

"Just seat down, you impatient demon."

"Yeah yeah, 'Impatient Demon' sure is a nice title."

"Woah! That look though!"

"... * _gulp_ *"

...

...

...

"It's already 60 minutes and 13 seconds... 15 seconds... 16... 17... 18... 19... 20-"

"Stop it already, old man."

"Come on, I wanted to do something! Lady Ance! Put some action!"

"Do you want this place to get wreck?"

"..."

"H-Hopefully that won't happen."

* * *

 **Info: _(Species)_**

 _James_ \- Authorian

 _Apoca_ \- Black Demon

 _Remited_ \- Paladinos

 _Warrior_ \- Battle Gods

 _Butter_ \- Golden-Eyes

 _Vernianer_ \- Inhuman

 _Shadow_ \- Half-Authorian Angel and Half-Shadow Beast

 _Eevee_ \- Dragonite

 _Nio_ \- Dominators

 _Shade_ \- God Spirit Tamer

* * *

...!

"EVERYONE, WAAAH, HELP MEEE!"

...

"Wha-?! It's Lady Ance-!" But before Remited could ever finish his sentence the wall suddenly exploded, causing a massive smoke to erupt in the area and the ceiling slowly collapsed.

Everyone coughed out as they tried to regain their composure. Remited was the first one to stand up. He looked and and nearly lost a strength the moment his eyes met something.

It was...

...

...

...

* * *

 **Traks: Hi guys! It's me! Don't tell this to Ance, actually it's supposed to be an invasion but I wanted to flip this up and change it. Have fun!**

* * *

...

...

...

It was an egg plant.

Everyone stared at the huge thing before them, except Shade who's looking up with amazement and everyone else looks unamused. Another thing is that it has a black stick-like legs and arms.

"Get away you disgusting eggplant!" A woman with a very familiar voice got their attention as they all look up straight. She seems to be holding a circular seal for a... cauldron? And holding a... Is that a spatula? She was...!

"Ance!"

"What the hell?! You're one hour late!" Apoca yelled while pointing at the woman. "That's worse than my 5 minutes late!"

"Eeehhhh?!" Ance raised her eyebrow with pissed off expression. "You shush your whining there you idiot! Dummy!"

"Grr! After I kill this, you're gonna pay!" Apoca launched himself to the sky and started attacking the eggplant monster.

"Wha- Hey! That's mine!"

Remited and Warrior looked at each other before chuckling and eventually joining the fight. The rest slowly followed suit, except Nio.

'Pink, huh? Maiden's color,' Nio thought before turning around and the whole area began to recover itself. He let out a yawn before an explosion of purple happened behind him.

"Die!"

(FIN)

" **KILL EGGPLANT! RAWR! WOOF WOOF! GLORY TO MANGOES! AWOOO!** "  
\- part made by: Ance Seneia

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **End - 95%**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Outro Begins**

 **...**

 **...**

 **{Ance}**  
 **Hello guys! Merry Christmas and Merry Authormas! I would like to you all my deepest thanks and also for all the time I'm in FanFiction! Especially when I interact with my fellow Authorians.**

 **I hope everyone is having a fun time with their happily and be able to spend their time away from troubles for a moment and let the year of 2018 passed by and welcome 2019.**

 **Once again, Merry Merry Christmas to you all and Merry Authormas for all the authors out there doing there best to create their stories.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Also, there will be problems in the future in my real life, so, I might've put on a hiatus whenever that'll happen.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **End - 100%**

* * *

Next Up:

" **Authoria: Merry Authormas III** " - DECEMBER 25, 2019

" **Multidimension: The Destroyer's Rule** " - 2019


End file.
